


Team Rocket and Company Chronicles

by ChipotlePeppers



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Chipotlepeppers, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Original Series, RocketShipping - Freeform, Stand By You, kanto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 63
Words: 26,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipotlePeppers/pseuds/ChipotlePeppers
Summary: These are the backstories and future endeavors of Jessie, James, and the rest of their karmic circle. Hurt, comfort, mystery, puns, LGBTQ+ characters, and possibly cheese.EDIT: This story's hiatus has been lifted! Yay! I'll try to update regularly, so expect perhaps one or two chapters per week. As always, I'll update this note if something changes. Thank you all for reading!





	1. Mamma Mia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stand By You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422675) by Chipotlepeppers. 



> I have written several stories for Pokémon already, all of which take place in the same fan-verse. This story takes place in a different fan-verse, one that has yet to be constructed. It can be seen as an AU to the Stand By You series, or, perhaps more accurately, my (second) version of what would be canon in the anime if I owned the rights.  
> Disclaimers:  
> 1\. I don’t own Pokémon.  
> 2\. I haven’t seen most of the episodes after the Kalos Arc so there may be some—but not many—inconsistencies to what is actually canon.
> 
> This story will be light-hearted. There will be more adult material in later chapters but I kept the plot low-maintenance relative to my other fanfictions. 
> 
> If something bothers you about what I write, no matter what, I am always welcome to suggestions. I only ask that you be respectful.  
> And lastly, I want readers to THINK  
> T-Is it Truthful?  
> H-Is it Helpful?  
> I-Is it Inspiring?  
> N-Is it Necessary?  
> K-Is it Kind?  
> Please consider this before you write. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy:)

Year: 1984

“I love smug indulgences,” James said as he petted his loyal Growlithe. “My favorite movie, favorite Pokémon, and no Jessiebelle.” 

James plopped into his father’s wide leather chair and turned on the television. The VHS was already on and jammed with his favorite tape, so all he had to adjust was his position on the forbidden loveseat. 

The first scene rolled and James giggled with excitement. Growly wiggled his butt like a cat about to pounce. Just as his favorite actor of all time said his opening line, He heard his father shout: 

“Jameson! Jameson! Are you in my study?!” 

He sounded furious. 

“But they’re always gone Tuesday nights,” James whimpered to Growly. 

“Grrr?” 

His father opened the door. His face was red and James was surprised the door didn’t slam from the force. 

“Are you mad?” James squeaked as he paused the movie. 

“No,” his father breathed. “I was worried. You were doing homework in the parlor when we left, and five minutes later you had vanished.” 

James imagined his parents running through the mansion, checking every room and wondering where their only son had gone. The place had seven floors and the study was the top. But why had they returned so early in the evening?

“The Winchesters canceled our weekly meeting,” James Sr said as he knelt beside his son. “Jessiebelle has fallen ill.”

“How terrible,” James mumbled. 

“Normally her nurse would tend to her, but she insisted on having her parents dote. It was all very last minute.” 

“Father?” 

“Yes?” 

“Why do you meet with the Winchesters every week, and why am I never invited?” 

“We go to discuss adult business. You would be bored. I know you and Jessiebelle aren't exactly friends…” 

“She doesn’t like Growly.” 

“Gruff!” 

“Perhaps she just needs time. I think you would like her if you get to know her, and since you brought it up…Mr. Winchester and I have discussed having the two of you meet each other’s acquaintance.” 

James didn’t ask for the definition of 'acquaintance' because he always felt embarrassed when asking questions. 

“Now that you are eight years old, it’s time for you to make a debut," he continued. 

“But I just turned eight today. I’m still mostly seven.” 

“Quality relationships are established early.” 

“I’m too shy to make a debut.” 

“Your mother and I will be with you the whole time. It will be healthy for you to make friends.” 

“I didn’t know that friends prevent asthma.” 

“I mean healthy for your soul.” 

“Oh.” 

“You’re such a good boy. We must protect that soul.” 

James giggled from the butterflies tickling his stomach. His father wasn’t always this warm, but when he was, it was one of James’ favorite experiences. 

“You promise you won’t leave me alone with her?” James asked, his voice small and fearful. 

“I promise,” said James Sr. “Now, do you really want to watch that movie alone?” 

“Will you stay?” 

“Absolutely.” 


	2. Here I Go Again

Year: 1984

Jessie focused on her mother’s eyes, not her words as she lifted her heavy suitcases. 

“It’s just a short trip,” Miyamoto told her daughter. “Nanny Kyuna will take excellent care of you.” 

“I don’t wanna be alone,” Jessie whimpered, her tears growing stronger. “I wanna go with you!”

“I know you love the snow, but my trip won’t be a vacation. You will have much more fun here.” 

“With who? I don’t have any friends.” 

“Nanny Kyuna will help you make friends.” 

“I don’t want any!” 

“Jessica Miya Winchester-Tonaka, listen to me: you are a strong, brave girl. You will have fun. I know we just moved to Kanto, but you are sure to enjoy it. When I return we’ll make snowcakes, snowcones, and snowcookies until we drop. Got it?” 

“Got it…” 

“Don’t cry.”

Miyamoto whistled to her Gourgiest, Mismagius, Frillish, Arbok, Lickilicky, and Blissey. She ascended the platform leading to the helicopter that would transport her to the Andes, where she will embark on an eight-week journey to capture the legendary Mew. Jessie wiped her tears on her sleeve as she waved goodbye, never to know if her mother received that final goodbye.


	3. Gary

Year:1995.

According to Professor Samuel Oak of the Kanto region, one-hundred and fifty species of Pokémon had been discovered. This updated the previous list from one-hundred and twenty. To ordinary folks, this discovery was a fascinating event, but to the Professor, it was so much more than that.

“Gary! Isn’t it spectacular?!” The old man asked as he grabbed the arms of his eight-year-old grandchild. 

“Uh, yeah…” said Gary as he got yanked around the kitchen. “And ouch. Grandpa, you’re too excited.” 

“If your parents were here, they’d be even more ecstatic than I am now!” 

Gary bowed his head. Did his grandfather truly not realize how much that hurt?

“Sorry,” said Oak, noting Gary’s expression. “Blue and Leaf will be back. They’ve never been on a mission for longer than eight weeks. Anyhoo, this I marvelous news! I want you to come to my lab. I want to give you a little preview of something special.” 

Gary’s smile returned. He put on his heavy rainboots and followed Oak to the lab. 

“Why does this Pokeball have a lightning bolt on it?” Gary asked as he fingered the red and white orb. 

“Because inside’s a Pikachu,” Oak revealed. 

“What’s a Pikachu?” 

“It’s called the Electric Mouse Pokémon. Open the capsule and you’ll see.” 

Pikachu looked at the pair angrily. His cold black eyes when straight to the younger one. With a loud ‘choo!’ Pikachu aimed a Thunderbolt at Gary. 

Gary closed his eyes, anticipating pain that never came. Pikachu kept shocking him, but the bolts bounced off his rubber boots and rain jacket. The boy laughed. 

“That’s why I told you not to take off your coat,” said the professor. “He’s a feisty one, but he’ll calm down. In fact, don’t tell anyone I said this, but I want you to take this Pokémon with you when you begin your Pokémon journey.” 

“Why?” Gary asked. 

“Because a special boy deserves a special Pokémon.”

“Why is Pikachu more special than a Blastoise?” 

“Pikachu belonged to a very famous trainer who died in combat some twenty years ago. Since then, this Pikachu has lived with Professor Ivy from the Orange Archipelago. But, the professor is downsizing her lab and asked me to take Pikachu. She warned me about the creature’s…antisocial behavior…but I assured her I’d find a way to calm this Pokémon down. I’m positive Pikachu will become a loving and loyal Pokémon with assistance from a skilled and compassionate trainer. But, I can’t let you begin to train Pikachu until you are of age. I don’t want you going near Pikachu without my permission, do you hear? Even with the rubber protection…this Pokémon’s mentally unstable. I will look after it for now.” 

“But how will Pikachu and I bond if we can’t spend any time together?” 

“You will attempt that feat during your journey; don’t worry about it for now. Like I said, this is just a preview.” 

“Right, a preview. I can’t wait to show my parents! They’ll be so jealous. They had to use regular starters.” 

“Mmhmm. Now, run along. I have to do some paperwork. I’ll see you tonight for dinner. “

“Thanks, grandpa. See you later!”


	4. My, My

Year: 1984

Jessiebelle watched James with catlike eyes as she handed him a golden envelope. 

“Open it,” she requested in a strong southern accent. 

“Ah, okay,” James gulped as he ripped the tab. 

“Not that way! You’ll ruin it! That’s made of real gold, don’t y’all know?” 

“Sorry…” 

He carefully peeled open the envelope and shimmed the note from its domain. The cursive writing was petite and written in pink pen; a sure sign the eight-year-old southern bell had written it herself. 

“You are invited to a most excellent get-together at the Howard House tomorrow evening at 7 pm. Don’t be late.

Love, 

Jessiebelle Winchester.” 

“Oh, thank you,” James replied. “But ummmm tomorrow’s Tuesday.” 

“Is that a problem?” 

“That’s when Growly and I eat popcorn and watch Mamma Mia.” 

Jessiebelle groaned in disgust. 

“How immature. Don’t you know that’s a girls’ movie? And why in heaven do you spend time with a mutt? How distasteful. You mustn’t be serious!” 

James teared up. He ran to his father. James collided with the man’s legs, hugging them as he wept into his stomach. James Sr looked around the luncheon angrily, searching for the instigator of his son’s distress. 

“Jessiebelle, do you know why Jameson is crying?” James Sr asked as Jessiebelle smirked at James’ discomfort. 

“I think he stubbed his toe,” Jessiebelle replied. “Poor little soul. So sensitive. It’s adorable.” 

James Sr smiled, believing Jessiebelle’s lie. 

“He is sensitive. It’s sweet, don’t you think?” he asked. 

“I do think,” Jessiebelle giggled. 

James Sr patted his son’s back and rubbed his shoulders. 

“There, there. You’re okay,” he murmured. “Do you want me to look?” 

“No,” James sniffed. “I wanna go home!” 

James Sr lifted him, his face still concealed in his father’s coat. 

Neither of the James’s knew it, but the Winchesters watched the scene in both shock and disgust. Mrs. Morgan noted this and approached the couple. 

“Your boy is a bit odd,” Mr. Winchester commented. “I see what Jessiebelle meant when she called him…well, what she meant to say was that James is a bit different from the other boys…” 

“Is it true he wears makeup?” Mrs. Winchester inquired. 

“And that he still uses a nightlight?” 

“Occasionally,” James’ mother whispered. “He’s a sensitive soul.” 

“Boys his age ought to be out climbing trees, getting their hands dirty and acquiring life skills that will allow them to become productive and respectable adults. Aren’t you concerned about the boy’s mental health?” 

“James and I worry about Jameson all the time, but…he isn’t hurting anyone. He’s very sweet. Kind to others and gentle…we believe that’s more important than…well, he’s young. By this time next year, I’m sure Jameson will be the brave little man we all expect him to be.” 

“I mean no disrespect, Akane, but you said that last year,” said Mr. Winchester.

“There is no shame in therapy,” said Mrs. Winchester. “Well, maybe some, but we can keep a secret. A therapist may help him come out of his shell more. Also, I hate to make assumptions, but for a young lad James doesn’t seem very interested in young ladies.” 

Akane’s face turned red. This was far from the first time a close relation had pointed this out. 

“He’s eight,” she emphasized. “He’s a child. Some children need more time to grow. I promise my son is normal, and I promise he and Jessiebelle will one day be a perfect match.”

“Hmmm,” Mrs. Winchester hummed. “We’ll have to see about that.”


	5. Misty

Year: 2019

Misty scrubbed the floor of the gym until it was spotless. 

“Shiny as a pearl,” she said as she proudly studied her reflection in the aquamarine pool. 

“Mom, look!” Amber yelled as she shot her mother with a rubber-tipped arrow. “You’re dead. Game over. I win.” 

Misty pulled the arrow off her shoulder blade. 

“Now that you’re eight, you’re more than capable of helping me with the chores,” Misty said as Amber loaded another arrow.

“I know,” she replied. 

Amb stuck another arrow to the ceiling, adding to a collection of about fifty. Misty groaned as she studied the unwelcome décor. 

“You’re destroying this gym,” Misty said wearily. “Marker drawings, arrows, gum, more arrows…I ought to be harder on you.” 

“I’m a good kid,” Amb insisted as she clung to her mother. “I love you.” 

Misty returned the hug even though she knew Amb was only trying to suck up to her. 

“While we’re in this lovely mother-daughter moment, I have a confession to make,” said Amber. 

“Oh no. What now?” 

“I was looking through your drawers and I took out that picture album thing you have. I saw something in there that was pretty interesting…and creepy. So, I took it out. Then Jay called me, and I went to his house, and I sorta…got it destroyed.”

“Which picture?” 

“Um, so it had a bunch of people who looked familiar but I couldn’t tell who they were. They were all in wintery Team Rocket uniforms and I thought maybe Jay would know who they were but…yeah…it got destroyed.”

Misty didn’t ask how the picture got destroyed because she knew Amb was capable of doing destroying something in a million different ways, both intentionally and unintentionally. 

“I’m sorry. You have copies, right?” Amb asked. 

“Not of every photo. I’ve very disappointed,” Misty sighed. “That might have been the picture of…it’s hard to explain.” 

“I’m listening.” 

“Okay. Let me think.”


	6. How Could I?

Year: 1985

Jessie sat at the psychologist’s office, doodling pictures of rabid Pokémon and bombs while a therapist took notes and her nanny bit her nails in duress. 

“Jessica, may you describe those pictures to me?” 

The nine-year-old’s face remained blank as she held the drawings up for Nanny Kyuna and Dr. Lana to see clearly. 

“This is my mom,” Jessie said as she pointed to a picture of a Mismagius. “She’s a ghost because she’s dead. These bombs killed her. Then the Pokémon ate her.” 

Kyuna gasped and wiped away more tears while the psychologist hummed and jotted more notes. 

“Did you have a dream in which these events occurred?” the doctor asked. 

“Yes, but it happened in real life too,” Jessie answered robotically. 

“Thank you. I would like to speak with Ms. Kyuna alone. You may play with the toys until we return. We will be just down the hall.” 

“Okay.” 

The adults left Jessie alone with the art supplies and dolls. Lana handed Kyuna a box of tissues. 

“She’s been doing this for six months. I don’t know what to do with her. No other therapist in Kanto seems to be able to help her,” Kyuna whispered. “She’s such a different girl now: never smiles, never defies, and every once in a while, she’ll tantrum at the most random of times. During those fits she’s inconsolable. I can’t handle it.”

“Jessica is technically a ward of the state. Have you considered placing her in foster care?” 

“Many times.” 

“Then perhaps it’s time.” 

“Would that be better for her?” 

“If you go through the agency I recommend, social workers will pair her with a family that is trained to handle children with trauma. It’s what’s best. You didn’t sign up for this and it’s not your fault. It’s more likely to help than hurt.” 

“I need to think about it.”


	7. Ash

Year: 1997

“You already got to meet the starters?” Ash asked as Gary emerged from his home. 

“So, you do read emails,” Gary retorted. 

The boys mounted their bikes and rode in the direction of Pallet Elementary. 

“Well, yeah, I check when I remember,” Ash mumbled. “The computer at my house breaks a lot. What did the starters look like? Did you get to touch them? Why did the professor show them to you when we won’t be old enough to go on a journey for like, a year and eight months?” 

Gary was about to answer, but Ash hit a rock and tumbled off his bike and into a ditch. Gary jumped off his and helped him up. 

“Thanks,” Ash said as he and Gary brushed the dirt off his clothes. “So, did you get to touch them?” 

“Nah, but they’re all pretty neat,” Gary replied. “One’s called a Charm—” 

“—don’t ruin the surprise!” 

“You can always do some research of your own.”

“I just told you that my computer breaks a lot. We have dial-up and so the internet isn’t really a thing since my mom is always calling people…and…maybe we can sneak into the lab and…”

“Sure. We can sneak in after school. We have to do it tonight. My parents’ pod is coming out of the Andes tomorrow and so they’ll be back.” 

“Uh….” 

“What?” 

“You said that your parents were supposed to come home in last week’s pod.” 

“Yeah?! Things change. Maybe they were just busy! I don’t think we should sneak into the lab. I changed my mind.” 

Gary peddled faster, leaving Ash in the dust. Ash groaned and chased after him. By the time he caught up, they were at the school. Gary’s image was lost in a sea of children. 

“Darn,” Ash sighed. “What’s wrong with him all of a sudden?”


	8. Does it Show?

Year: 1985

James woke to darkness. Petrified, he called out to anyone who might hear him. Growly pawed at his parents’ door until James Sr couldn’t take it any longer. 

“What…what happened to my nightlight?” James sniffed as his father entered the bedroom. 

“We removed it. Your mother and I feel it’s best that you get used to the dark,” his father calmly replied. 

“But…but it’s scary.” 

“You have Growly right here to protect you.” 

“Grow, grrr.” 

“But Growly can’t glow…” James stumbled. “Father, I want my light.” 

“I’m sorry, Jameson. You need to grow up a little. One step at a time. The darkness is no big deal,” James Sr replied. “Goodnight.” 

“Father! Come back!” 

James cried louder as his father shut the door. He kicked his feet and pulled and squeezed his sheets and covers. Growly tried to calm him, and the firedog helped, but James still cried until his tears put him to sleep. 

The next morning, red bags hung on the second-grader’s face. His nanny tried to wipe the weariness away, but it was to no avail. 

“Poor child. Did your nightmares return?” Nanny Belle asked. 

“N-no. Father and Mother took away my nightlight,” James muttered. “The room was dark and I was too scared to get enough sleep. Then this morning, when I went to get my cream from the cupboard, it was gone! It’s horrid.” 

“Miss Bertha cleaned your bathroom yesterday and she would have noticed if you had run out of your favorite cream. How strange.” 

The nanny figured this had something to do with Akane and James Sr, but she didn’t dare tell the child. As usual, she helped him wash, dressed him in a fresh-pressed uniform, served him a hearty breakfast, then called his escort Charles to bring him to school. 

“At least they didn’t take away the limo,” James said as he hugged Growly goodbye. “I’ll see you later!” 

“Gruff!” 

“Goodbye, Master James. Have an excellent day at school!” Nanny Belle called out. 

“Bye!” 

“Grrr!” 

“I wish Pokémon could come to school,” James sighed as he fastened his seatbelt. “I wish humans were as nice as Pokémon.” 

“Why do you wish that?” Charles asked, though he knew the answer well by now. 

“Because humans ruin everything.”


	9. How Much I've Missed You

Year: 1995

Misty sat at one the gym floor, scrubbing the tile until her hands were raw. 

“I feel like a work Horsea,” the ten-year-old muttered as she studied her palms. “I’m the only one who does any work around here!” 

Her exclamation echoed through the walls. She gritted her teeth and forcefully threw her rag into the nearest puddle. Two Poliwag and a Staryu approached her. Misty smiled warmly and patted each of their heads. 

“You make it worthwhile,” said Misty. “Go, water Pokémon!”

“Hiyaaa!” 

“Poli!” 

“Polipol!” 

“Runt, is that you making all that noise?” Daisy asked as she entered the arena. 

“Who else would it be?” Misty retorted. 

“I dunno, one of your friends…oh wait, you don’t have any.” 

“I have tons of friends!” 

“Hiya!” 

“Poll!”

“Poli!” 

“Pokémon are great and all, but they’re not friends,” Daisy replied. “You did a good job scrubbing the walls and floor. You need to get the ceiling next. We have a show tonight and the ceiling should pop.” 

“They you do it,” Misty growled. “I’m done. I-I can’t do this anymore! I’m running away!” 

Daisy felt guilty for making Misty do the work, but that didn’t override her goals. The gym needed to be clean because the shows were currently their biggest source of income. With no parents, the seventeen-year-old triplets and their little sister had no other choice but to keep the gym afloat using the few resources they had. During the day the older girls painted nails, trimmed hair, and organized accessories at the local salon, which meant Misty had to care for the gym all by herself. 

“You know we like, don’t have a choice, right?” said Daisy. “It’s not fun to watch you clean.” 

“Why are you even here?” Misty grumbled. “Shouldn’t you be at ‘work’?” 

“There was an update on Pod 000078.”

Misty ran to her sister and ripped the letter from her hand. She read it herself. 

“They found Mom and Dad’s pod on their radar!” she exclaimed. 

“This arrived ten minutes ago. I suspect more information will be delivered soon,” Daisy replied. “Do you still wanna run away?” 

“Heck, no!” 

Daisy sighed and looked away, her discomfort clear to her little sister. 

“What’s the matter?” Misty asked. 

“We should talk,” said Daisy. 

Misty felt her heart drop. They talked like this occasionally, either her and Daisy or the four of them together. It was never a happy occasion. 

“After tomorrow, it will officially be six months since the government lost sight of that pod,” said Daisy. “I think we’ve been in denial for a while now. I think more news will come now that they found the pod on radar, but I don’t think it’ll be good news. They’re probably dead.” 

“No. Pods disappear all the time…” Misty protested. 

“No, they don’t. They disappear sometimes, and if they do find a pod, there isn’t much left of the squad that lived within.” 

“But…Half the kids at school have parents in the Andes.” 

“And about half the kids at school have parents that returned on-schedule. Mom and Dad were supposed to be back over a year ago.”

Misty was overwhelmed by fear that manifested as useless vexation. She shoved Daisy and marched outside. She undid he bike lock and yanked it from its spot.

“You can’t run away from your problems!” Daisy called after her. 

“Yes, I can!” Misty shouted.


	10. Chainer

Year: 1990

Since Professor Ivy endowed the job of lab assistant to the preteen, Jessie had been more of a liability than an aide. 

“Here,” Jessie said as she handed the professor a crate of vials. “Ten pounds of Arbok venom, divided into ten capsules.” 

“Excellent,” Ivy replied. “You’ve been more than helpful all day. What’s gotten into you?” 

“Uh, just settling in…” 

“Hmmm.” 

“No spills or leaks,” said Ivy. “I’m impressed. Did you take happy pills?” 

“Oh, no Professor. Just feeling productive. Ha. Um, so yeah, I’ll see you after lunch,” Jessie said before hustling through the exit. 

Once she emerged from the research facility, Jessie jogged to her bicycle. She took her do-rag from her backpack and rolled her sleeves to reveal the fake tattoos of an Arbok and human skulls. She popped gum into her mouth then rode to the nearest City.

“I’m here,” Jessie announced after she arrived at the parking lot of the Sunnytown Mall. 

“Chainer Jess!” her peers cheered. 

The eleven and ten-year-olds gathered around her, giving compliments and asking questions. After a few minutes, Jessie silenced the group of about fifteen lost children. 

“I got gum for everyone,” Jessie said as she swung a chain above her head. “A quarter a piece.” 

Her younger gang members bought the gum without complaining about the high price—they did what Chainer Jess (or Big Jess to some) said. Doing otherwise got them isolated or worse. 

“Today we rob the Thrifty MegaMart,” Jessie declared. “I have forty minutes and a plan. Listen up.”


	11. Belle

Year: 1988

James tiptoed through the darkness, leery of the silent hall. 

“I feel like she’s going to pop out all of a sudden,” James told Growly. “But if I make it around this corner, I’ll be in the clea—” 

“Oh, Mr. James!” 

“It’s her!” 

James ran in the opposite direction of his crimson-haired nightmare. Growly barked and growled, trying to scare her away, but Jessiebelle knew by now that the puppy wouldn’t dare bite her. He made it to his room, slamming the door without a tick to spare. 

“I can’t believe I used to have a crush on her,” the nine-year-old sighed. “I make one little confession, one time, and she turns into a bigger nightmare than she was before! I’m doomed.” 

“Grr?” 

“I don’t know why I liked her. She’s pretty, maybe that’s why. She might be evil but she has a nice face.” 

“Grrr.” 

“I know I was stupid, Growly. You don’t have to remind me.” 

James did what he normally did when he was alone, and let the tears he had sucked in all day pour out. So far, nine was a worse age than eight, and ten was three days away and was bound to be worse. 

“I was always a good kid. Mother and Father said it all the time. I don’t know why they changed…or maybe they never liked me and were just pretending. I wish they didn’t like Jessiebelle. I wish they saw how mean she could be when she’s alone with me.” 

“Groooowl.” 

“I can’t run away. I have no place to go.” 

James knew that wasn’t entirely true and that his fear had taken over his speech.

“Nanny and Pop-pop would let me stay with them a few days, but eventually they’d make me come back here,” said James. “Like always.” 

“Growl lithe.”

“I can't join a gang! That’s horrid.”

“Gro?” 

“Well, I suppose living here may be worse. But I don’t even know where I can find a gang.”

“Growlithe, growl. Gro.” 

“The Sunnytown Mall has a gang, but I can’t ride a bike. Everyone in that gang rides a bike. I can’t run fast either, or be sneaky, or steal from nice people.” 

Jessiebelle continued to knock on his door. Each thud made his heart throb uncomfortably. When she called his name, his ears stung. Saying her name made his mouth dry. Seeing her made his eyes bloodshot and cloudy. 

But, leaving home meant no more five-star meals, memory foam mattresses, violin or piano lessons, and worse of all, no more Mamma Mia. Then there was Growly. Without a trainer ID card or Pokedex, he would not be permitted to have Nurse Joy heal his Pokémon or get discounts on Revives, Potions, and other essentials. 

“I’ll do it,” James vowed. “I don’t know when or how, but it’ll happen.”


	12. B-I-T-C-H

Year: 2019

Gary pulled on his rubber gloves and raincoat and approached the Pikachu cautiously. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” said the young researcher. “I just need to check you—” 

Pikachu charged and painfully headbutted the professor-in-training. As if that weren’t enough, Pikachu followed it with Swift Attack, then Pound. 

“I hate how you also know normal-type attacks,” Gary muttered. 

“Piiii!” 

Gary sighed heavily and tried again to lift the Pikachu, but she kept resisting him. 

“I’ll get you one day,” Gary said as the Pikachu knocked the various test tubes and flasks from their shelves. “I’m calling in backup.” 

Gary took out his tablet and dialed his grandfather. When he didn’t respond, he contacted Professor Ivy, then Sycamore, then Elm, then Kukui, but none of them responded. 

He only knew one other person who knew how to calm a distressed electric-type. 

“Gary! Long time, no see,” Ash said as he took the call. “How’s the Pika-Project going?” 

“It still sucks,” Gary muttered. “I need you—” 

“Ha, yeah, I’ll be right over.” 

“He’s even more chipper now than he was this morning,” Gary told the Pikachu. “But he’ll tame you. You’ll see!” 

Ash soon arrived at the lab with lots of extra rubber, a Soothe Bell, a bag of treats, and his own Pikachu. 

“I love it when you need me,” Ash told Gary as he knelt beside the Pikachu. “Hey, how are you?”

“Pi,” the Pikachu quipped, crossing her arms and turning away from Ash. 

“I got treats.” 

“I already tried that,” said Gary. 

Ash’s Pikachu handed a cookie to the other Pikachu. The female smiled and the two tapped tails. 

“Does she have a name?” Ash asked. 

“Blossom,” Gary replied. “But I usually call her B-I-T-C-H.”

“That explains why she hates you. They can sense when you’re bitter.” 

“I’m bitter now, but I was welcoming when she came to the lab last week. Since then she’s attacking me every time I get within a yard of her.” 

Ash rubbed the Pikachu’s head. Blossom melted into his lap. Gary squeezed his fists, then released them. 

“Blossom is afraid of needles,” said Ash. 

“How do you know?” Gary asked. 

“Everyone hates needles.” 

“None of the other Pokémon give me issues.” 

“She’s probably had some bad experiences. Don’t stick her with a needle, and she’ll behave.” 

“But I have too. She has a condition called Acute Paralysis. If she doesn’t get this medication into her blood, her condition may progress and she’ll be paralyzed forever.” 

“Hmm. That’s a tough one.” 

“Are you going to tame her or not?” 

“Treat her with respect.”

“I’ve tried that.” 

“Try harder.” 

After giving the defiant Pikachu more treats, praise, and hugs, Ash decided to leave his Pikachu behind, reasoning that if his Pikachu could take a model good behavior and demonstrate that needles aren’t so bad, then Blossom would follow his lead. 

It didn’t work. 

Ten minutes after Ash departed, Blossom went berserk. Neither Gary nor Ash’s Pikachu could calm her. She destroyed half the lab, including Gary’s notebooks and several of his personal materials. 

“My photos!” he exclaimed as he ripped the burnt album from the Pokémon’s grasp. “I don’t have any colored copies of these!” 

Gary nearly cried when he opened the book and half the pictures were ruined. Some of these included the ones his parents. One particularly mess-up one was presumably the last picture they ever took. It showed his mother, father, and several colleagues braving the chill of the Andes. They wore long-coated uniforms with the letters ‘TR’ embroidered on the fronts. Gary never quite understood the picture, which was the main reason it was one of his favorites. 

“I can never get this back,” Gary said bitterly. “All I have left is a black-and-white version on my hard drive. You ruined something so important to me that I carry it everywhere I go. I hate you. Get out of my lab!” 

“Pii,” Ash’s Pikachu mewed, pleading for Gary to give her a second chance. 

“Find someone else to treat your condition!”


	13. Meowth

Year: 1995

Meowth strode through the TR headquarters with his head held high. He sniggered at the other Meowth, who passed him walking on all fours. He proudly entered Giovanni’s office and took his spot on the cushioned chair as he waited for his human to return from ‘business’. 

“Meowth, I want you to meet Persian,” Giovanni announced, waking Meowth from his nap. 

“Huh, Persian?” Meowth asked. “What’d ya getta Persian for?” 

“This Persian know Dark Pulse, Yawn, Dream Eater, and Pay Day.” 

“Prrrow.” 

“Uh, I know dose moves too,” Meowth replied. 

“Then demonstrate,” said Giovanni. 

“Uhhh…in yer office? I don’t think dat’s a good idea.” 

“Fetch me my espresso.”

Meowth gasped. The boss had never asked him to do a demeaning errand. 

“Yes, boss,” Meowth sighed. 

“And get a Moo-Moo Milk for Persian,” Giovanni added. 

Meowth cursed as he stomped down the hall. The boss had hinted before about the likelihood of him being replaced as top cat, but the possibility seemed further away than he anticipated. 

“It’s cuz I don’t know no fancy moves,” Meowth grumbled. “But I got Fury Swipes and I can talk. Dat’s a lotta power…da boss is just gettin’ old. He’ll recognize my value once dat Persian disappoints him. Dat won’t take long.” 

Meowth repeated that mantra in his head for weeks. As each hour passed, it became increasingly obvious that Persian was the new prince. 

“I gotta do somethin’ ‘bout this,” Meowth declared to a group of Ekans, Koffing, and Rattata. “I know! I’ll become an agent. Den he’ll see how important I am!”


	14. Detonated

Year: 2019

Amber and Jay stood before Misty with their heads down and hands behind their backs. Misty studied the remains of the dead picture. She was so upset that she couldn’t find the right words. 

“Jay, how did this happen?” she asked quietly. 

“Don’t blame him,” Amber demanded. 

“I’m not blaming him. I just want to know how this happened.” 

“Um, uhh, I, umm, uh…it was an accident,” Jay stammered. 

“I figured. I suppose the ‘how’ isn’t important, but I need you two to understand how hard this is on me. Never take my pictures again. If you’re curious, ask me.” 

“I know you don’t like to talk about it,” said Amber. “Last time I asked, you said ‘not today’. I asked a bunch of times and you always say that.” 

“I didn’t mean to leave you hanging. We can talk about it if that’s what you want.” 

“Uh, yeah, that’d be…ummm…I’m so sorry!” said Jay. “Uh, ummm…does that ‘we’ include me?” 

“Always.” 

“Can we talk about it now?” Amber asked. 

Misty sat on the edge of the pool and gestured for the children to join her. They went to each of her sides. 

“My parents were vigilantes,” said Misty. “Do either of you know what that means?” 

“Um, uhhhh…nope,” said Jay. 

“They killed people?” said Amber. 

“You’re thinking of assassins," Misty replied. "Vigilantes are protectors.”

“What did they protect?” Jay asked. 

“The—”

A group of armed forces stormed into the gym. Misty stood and the children ducked behind her. Before she could speak, the Cerulean City Gym was engulfed in a pitch fog, forcing breath into smoke.


	15. Hungry

Year: 1995

Jessie’s days as Chainer Jess continued even though her days in the Orange Archipelago had come to an end. She was moved to a different foster home, a group setting with several teens about her age. 

“Home number five,” Jessie said as she opened the door to the apartment. “Hello, anyone here?!” 

There was no response, just a note on the fridge that read: 

“Jessica Winchester-Tonaka. You will be housed in room 211 on the right side of the curtain. We will be back home early tomorrow. Please be ready by 7:00 am. Have your room clean, bed made, and appearance acceptable before this time.”

“This place already sucks,” Jessie growled. 

Jessie opened the fridge, hoping to find lunch or at least the ingredients to make something, but all that was there was stall bread, beer, moldy cheese, expired eggs, and wilted spinach. The cabinets were empty except for crackers and cookies, all which had their packages opened and ants crawling around them. She stuffed several beers into her backpack then returned to her bike. 

“My gang will be there for me, even if the rest of the world isn’t.”


	16. Shelter

Year: 1988

Using the cash his parents stored in the china cabinet adjacent to the kitchen, James bought himself train tickets and a bus pass. He put as many personal belongings as possible into his schoolbag and departed at midnight the evening of his tenth birthday. 

“You can’t come with me,” James told Growly as he climbed out his window. “I won’t be able to take care of you. I’ll come back for you once I get a Pokedex. I promise.” 

“Grrrr.” 

“Don’t be sad. I love you. Goodbye.” 

James wobbled on his bike—training wheels still attached—all the way to the Saffron City Train Station. He took the 1:00 am train to Sunnytown, where he knew of a shelter for runaway kids. It was nearly three in the morning when he stumbled into the shelter.

Several volunteers ran to assist him. James was brought into a room where three adults in lab coats asked him questions, most of which he refused to answer.

After the assessment, James was given a warm meal and sent to bed. In the morning, he woke to a beautiful surprise.


	17. Jessie Meets James

Year: 1988

Jessie popped her gum until the lavender-hair boy in the bed beside her opened his eyes. 

“Where am I?” James asked as he looked around the room. 

“In Sunnytown,” Jessie replied. “In this shit shelter.” 

“I…I did it! I ran away! It wasn’t all just a dream.” 

“Yeah. So, who are you?” 

James climbed out of bed and bowed. Jessie raised her eyebrows but didn’t interrupt. 

“Jameson Kojiro Shiro Kiyoshi Andres Beaumont Morgan Jr the 4th,” he announced. “I am pleased to meet your acquaintance. Pardon my appearance.” 

“Where the hell did a person like you come from?” Jessie asked. 

“Pardon?” 

“You look and sound like a rich spoiled brat.” 

“Oh…I…stole this clothing…and my accent is natural.” 

“Hm. I’m Big Jess.” 

“Big Jess?” 

“Or Chainer Jess.” 

James reached out a hand and Jessie shook it hesitantly. She wiped her hand on her jeans the moment he let go. 

“How old are you?” Jessie inquired. 

“Thirteen,” James said as he darted his eyes from hers. 

“No way. You look more like seven,” she retorted. 

“Uhhhh…I’m ten.”

“I’m twelve.”

“Oh.” 

James was perplexed by this girl, and Jessie perplexed by him. They could tell upon first breath that neither was similar to the other. 

“Looks like we’re roommates,” said Jessie. “This ought to be interesting.”


	18. Ready Trio One

Year: 1997

"You two would’ve gotten nowhere without me!” Brock declared as he sat across from his new traveling companions. “I’ve been traveling with you for three days to the hour and you argue almost as much as you breathe.”

“Ash is doing everything wrong,” said Misty. “He fed Pikachu a piece of bacon! They’re herbivores.”

“How was I supposed to know that?!” Ash retorted.

“It’s in the trainer’s handbook! The one you signed the bottom of before Professor Oak gave you your Pokédex.”

“No one reads that stuff anyway. It was a simple mistake. Pikachu doesn’t mind.”

“Pi?”

“Pikachu doesn’t know better. You’re going to make him sick,” said Misty. “Pikachu, let me feed you for now on.”

“Hey! She’s my Pokémon!” said Ash.

“That Pikachu is male!”

“Well, how was I supposed to—”

“Stop,” Brock ordered. “I’ll feed Pikachu. I’ll feed all the Pokémon. I make my own food.”

“Fine,” Misty said as Ash turned away. “You, I trust.”

“And that’s another thing,” said Brock. “We should get to know each other. I know of some great team-building exercises. I wanted to start last night, but—”

“Misty had a fit,” Ash interrupted.

“There were ants in the tent because you left crumbs all over the place! If you do that again it might be worse; we might attract wild Pokémon. And it’s plain gross,” Misty replied.

“It was dark and I couldn’t see the crumbs. You coulda just asked me nicely to clean it up.”

“I’ll do the cleaning,” Brock sighed. “If it means you’ll have one less thing to argue about.”

“Ash should pick up his own garbage. Your poor mother probably had to always do it for you!”

“Yeah, well your mother probably ran away because you were always complaining.”

“Take that back!”

“No!”

Misty growled and marched into the woods. Ash grumbled something incomprehensible and threw a rock into the fire.

“I’m going to look for her and when I get back, you should be ready with an apology,” Brock said before heading into the forest.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” Ash mumbled to Pikachu.

“Pi?”

“Why can’t you say anything other than variations of your name?”

“Pi?”

“You can’t understand me, can you?”

“Pi?”

“Well, you’re certainly not the first.”


	19. Rumika

Year: 1988

Rumika Winchester watched as her elder sister torn the letters on her dresser. 

“Stop watching me!” Jessiebelle ordered when she caught the five-year-old spying. “Don’t you have something better to do?!”

“Tons," the child replied. “But all that ripping, grunting, and cussing is curious…Why are you so upset?” 

“I can’t expect a brat to understand."

Rumika knew she’d get revenge on Jessiebelle, revenge for not only disturbing her, but for mocking, belittling, disturbing, and worst of all, boring her. She snagged a letter Jessiebelle had yet to touch and slipped it under her dress while her sister continued her harangue. 

“…and it’s not at all classy,” Jessiebelle said as she curled her hair. “The sooner you become enrolled in school, the better. Etiquette classes plus Governess Asada will set you straight.” 

Rumika sidestepped out of the room while Jessiebelle continued lecturing, unaware that her tiny audience had disappeared. Once alone in her room, Rumika released her Ditto, Absol, and Snubbull. 

“I can’t go to that school,” Rumika said as she lifted a small, pink hardcover from its box. “It’s super strict. Look at this textbook!” 

“Di?” Ditto said as he opened the book. 

“You probably don’t understand. The title’s ‘The Ladies' Book of Etiquette and Manual of Politeness: A Complete Handbook for the Use of the Lady in Polite Society’. It makes me sick! Though it is kinda funny…unless people take it seriously…and I know plenty of people who will..."

“Ditto-o?”

“Of course, I know how to read! I’m the smart one.” 

“Di…”

“Sorry. Being around Jessiebelle has had a negative effect on my early childhood development. I’ll try really hard to never yell at you again.” 

Rumika looked through the book, pausing to snicker at some of the guidelines. Funny as it seemed, this school supposedly took these directives seriously. They drilled them into students until they were helpless, delicate daisies with unsurpassable manners with accents of the Southern belle. 

“It’s no wonder Grandmother, Auntie Miya, and young Master James fled before graduation,” she whispered to her Pokémon. “If tomorrow is truly my first day, I must also make sure it’s the last.” 

Ditto reminded her of the letter she stole from Jessiebelle. She pulled it from her petticoat. 

“Hmmmm," she hummed as she studied the envelope. "I wonder what this could possibly be about…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. That book, 'The Ladies' Book of Etiquette and Manual of Politeness: A Complete Handbook for the Use of the Lady in Polite Society' is real. It was originally written by Florence Hartley in 1860. I have a reprinted version but the content is the same. It's hilarious. If you want to see screenshots of it, you can contact me and I'll send some to you. If you have a sarcastic sense of humor, you'll appreciate it. 
> 
> 2\. Daisies symbolize pureness. I like to use symbolism in my stories. I'll point some of my symbols out on occasion. 
> 
>  
> 
> 3\. I will try to update at least twice a week, sometimes more. As is true with all my stories, I'll update if I know I have an audience. 
> 
> 4\. Thanks for the Kudos and comments:)


	20. Aftermath

Year: 2019

Jessie was livid.

She didn’t know who, but someone was going to pay for what they did to her son. 

“Deep breaths,” her older daughter instructed. “Freaking out won’t change what they did.” 

“I need an explanation for this. A real one,” Jessie retorted. “Only a really sick, evil criminal goes after children.” 

She grew nauseous when she thought about what happened to him. Her default was to blame the Ketchums—particularly Amber Ketchum—when something happened to make her son the least bit uncomfortable, but this was beyond that—this supposedly had nothing to do with them. 

“De cops said dat de investigation’s gonna take weeks,” Meowth said as he joined the women in the ER. 

“Not if I can help it,” Annastasia replied. “I already got Rumika doing her own investigation. I’m not saying the results are instant, but she and her team will certainly work faster and harder than the KPD.” 

“Don’t remind me,” Jessie retorted. 

Annastasia, Meowth, and Jessie’s watches buzzed. They each clicked watch's projector buttons, and a holographic screen featuring Rumika in full uniform appeared thrice. 

“Incredible timing,” said Annastasia. 

“Actually, I have that room bugged and I heard you talking about me,” Rumika responded. “My team already got the test results from the samples.” 

“Which samples?” Meowth asked. 

“From the dust in the air, the ash on the walls, shoeprints in the parking lot and near the entrance of the gym, and a water sample from the pool. It all points to Venoshock and Sludge Wave with trace remains of Zubat, Golbat, Crobat, Ekans, Arbok, Koffing, and Weezing DNA. The shoeprints didn’t match anything in our database. These perpetrators were smart using personalized boots and the three most common poison-type evolutions chains in the world. I slowed down the video captured in the gym’s four security cameras and these people were completely covered; eyes and all. We did look up their clothes and found that their sunglasses were made in a factory in Sunnytown. That’s the only lead so far.” 

“That’s great,” Annastasia replied. 

“How’s that great?” Jessie grumbled. 

“She just received those samples twenty minutes ago…imagine what they can do given more time...Meowth, what did you gather?” 

“I got dis,” Meowth said as he handed a plastic bag to Jessie. 

“What is this and what am I supposed to do with it?” she snapped. 

“Don’t get angry at me! I’m helpin’ more den yer helpin’!” 

“It’s soil,” Annastasia guessed. 

“Nope. It’s hexamine.” 

“Impressive,” said Rumika. “How did I miss that?” 

“I got some Sandshrew to help me out. Dey saw de whole ting and dey wanna help. Dey dug up some stuff near de parkin’ lot where de getaway cars were parked and one of de smart ones said dat dis hexamine ain’t normal.” 

“I was wondering where you had gone,” said Annastasia. “Next time don’t just disappear on us.” 

“A ‘dank yous’ would be nice.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Yer welcome.”

“Send that to me immediately,” Rumika ordered. 

“Already got some Pidgey on deir way. Dey should be arrivin’ at yer lab any second.”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?! Hexamine’s explosive!” 

“How was I ‘spossed to know dat?!” 

Rumika ran out of her lab, leaving Jessie, Annastasia, and Meowth alone in the ER waiting room that was supposedly void of any other humans. 

Until Misty arrived.


	21. Brock

Year: 1997

Brock eventually got the younger members of the trio to settle down. It was day four since he met them and almost three weeks since Ash first left home. Brock thought it was a shame that they still knew barely anything about one another. 

“Now that we’re all just hanging out, I think it’s a good time to talk,” said Brock. 

Brock handed Ash a rock. 

“This is the talking rock. You can only talk unless you are holding the talking rock,” he told the children. 

“You’re talking but you don’t have the talking rock,” Ash pointed out. 

“This talking rock is just for you and Misty.” 

“Hey! Ash is the one being immature,” Misty complained. “Brock, I’m with you.” 

“You aren’t holding the talking rock,” Ash argued. “Who’s immature now?” 

“I’ll shove that rock up your ass if you keep talking.” 

“Ha! So immature!” 

“Stoppit, Ash. Let Brock continue.” 

Brock took the rock from Ash. 

“I had a feeling that might fail,” he said. “For now, on, every time someone breaks one of my rules, I’ll give them a strike. Three strikes are a punishment.”

Misty raised her hand and Brock gave her the rock. 

“How are you going to punish us?” she asked. 

“I’ll make you prepare your own meals for a week.” 

Misty nodded and gave the rock back to Brock. Ash groaned. Brock passed the stone to Pikachu. 

“Pi?” 

Pikachu then handed the rock back. 

“Pikachu has some underdeveloped language skills,” said Brock. “I called Professor Oak yesterday to see if he could give me some of Pikachu’s history, and he told me Pikachu had a previous trainer. That means Pikachu has the potential to understand language but it’s been a while. Ash, you should spend less time arguing with Misty and more time talking to Pikachu. It’ll strengthen your bond. You’ll probably never learn to speak Pikachu and vice versa, but basic communication is not only possible but essential.” 

“I will,” Ash said as he touched the stone. “Cross my heart.” 

Misty was next with the stone.

“I want to know about your families. I don’t think any of us have two parents at home,” she said. 

Misty handed the rock to Ash. Though surprised, he didn’t admit it. 

“My mom doesn’t talk about my dad. I think he’s dead but I don’t know. I tried looking for pictures of him but I couldn’t find them anywhere. I am a very big help at home—I always clean up my crumbs.” 

“Good,” said Brock. “Misty, tell us about your family.” 

“You go first,” she said as she tossed the rock to Brock. 

“I have nine brothers and sisters, as you know…six aunts, eight uncles, twenty-one cousins, one set of grandparents, three sets of great-aunts and uncles, and two parents. My mom abandoned the family last year and my dad left four years before that. Two of my aunts help take care of us but it’s mostly been on me. I never minded it much, but I do need a break. I was only able to come because a few of my cousins and grandparents said they’d help take care of my siblings while I was away. That’s all I got for now. Misty? You ready?” 

“I guesso,” Misty said after she received the rock. “So, my sisters are Lily, Daisy, and Violet. They’re triplets. They’re soon to be twenty, so seven years older than me. I was seven and they were fourteen when my parents abandoned us and the gym. We were allowed to stay in our house and we had social workers who helped take care of us, but for the last two years, we’ve been on our own. Running the gym is stressful. Even though my plan wasn’t to follow Ash, it’s a nice break from what I’m used to. Besides, we won’t be long…I’m not waiting more than a month for him to return my bike.” 

“Wait, you’re twelve?” Ash asked after a moment of silence. 

He quickly grabbed the rock. Brock overlooked the infraction. 

“Yeah, what about it?” Misty asked as she tried to pull the stone from his grip. 

“Next prompt,” Brock said as he confiscated the stone. “And a new rule: only one person can touch the talking rock at a time!”


	22. Anything But Nothing

Year: 2019

Misty had a million reasons to worry and the red and yellow tape strung around her gym didn’t help ease the tremors. Nor did the endless ringing of the phone and emails and texts taking over her cell. Getting away from the gym was hard enough. A visit from Ash helped, but it didn’t take away from what happened, especially when three of Jay’s closest family members were now staring directly at her. 

“I can’t get over how I wasn’t severely affected,” Misty mumbled. “I was sitting between them. The damage there is so great that it made the walls—”

She coughed for nearly a minute straight. After downing water, she kept her mouth shut as Ash picked up the conversation. 

“They checked out Misty’s lungs,” said Ash. “They think maybe there’d be remnants of whatever chemicals the criminals used to wreck the gym.”

“What did they find?” Annastasia asked. 

“I dunno. They’re still running tests.” 

“There was poison everywhere,” Misty continued. “I looked into the live video while I was waiting for the doctor. There’s police tape, cop cars, Jennys, Growlithe, and Arcanine in front of the wreckage—” 

“Write instead,” Annastasia said, handing a pen and her notebook to Misty, who resumed her fit of coughs. 

“I don’t know how you’re so calm,” Misty wrote. 

“I promise I’m nearly dead inside. I don’t want to think about anything but...nothing.” 

Annastasia checked on the Pokémon egg that was wobbling in her backpack. Everyone turned their focus to that bag. 

“It’s been doing that for two weeks,” she announced. “I’m starting to believe there’s something other than a Pokémon in there.” 

“Other than a Pokémon?” Ash asked. 

They stopped talking because the doctor strode into the waiting room. The group turned their attention to her weary expression. 

“I’ve got an update,” she announced. “But I think you should call in the rest of your family before I say more.”


	23. Mystery Fires

Year: 2019

“That’s the second gym this month,” Gary mumbled as he watched the images on TV. “At least Misty’s okay…two children…is one of them Amber? Why didn’t they say?” 

“Amb and Jay aren’t answering their phones,” his daughter announced. “Isn’t there something you can do?” 

“Unless someone contacts me personally, I have as much insight into the situation as the general public. I’m a researcher, not a god.” 

“Can’t you research this investigation?”

Gary sighed and sat on the couch. Soledad sat on his lap. 

“All I know is that there’s a group of vandals—now murderers—who’ve been attacking gyms in Kanto, or at least, attempting too. The Vermillion Gym had a bomb go off in their basement. It ruined the entire arena. The mini-Gym in Azurin Town received a bomb threat two weeks ago, and right after that, someone set one off in Erika’s Gym. No one was hurt and she was able to put out the fire before the gym was completely destroyed, by the damage was incredible and several Pokémon were killed.” 

“I saw,” Soledad replied. “You always said it was almost impossible to kill a Pokémon. I didn’t know a fire would do that.”

“It wasn’t the fire that killed them; they would’ve fainted and been recoverable. Investigates believe it was the poisonous gas emitted from the bomb. It was Pokémon poison mixed with something else. I don’t think they have any more information on the matter.” 

“Who’s attacking the gyms and why?” 

“That seems to be the million-dollar question.”


	24. James's Privilege

Year: 1996

James watched Jessie as she completed what he perceived to be the most challenging obstacle course in all of his TRaining. He was next. Normally this wouldn’t worry him, but his partner was a cat. 

“Yer pale as snow,” Meowth remarked. “Jimmy? You dere? Yer ignorin’ me!” 

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “Are you certain you can do this? Perhaps you can get a modification.” 

“Nah-uh! I’m doin’ dis de right way or not at all!” 

James couldn’t imagine why this odd Pokémon would want to do anything the hard way, or why he was bothering to complete the human version of TRaining. Or why he walked on two legs. Or had an accent when as far as he knew, he’d been in Kanto all his life. Then again, he also had a strange accent…

“Go!” the officer ordered. 

Meowth and James took off in a sprint. James did what had become typical and naturally slowed his pace to match Meowth’s. They ran half a mile, jumping over logs and weaving through cones as they went. Then they crawled under barbed wire, waded through ice-invested water, and scaled a two-hundred-foot wall. They fought Crobat, Arbok, and Weezing on a moving battlefield and detonated smoke bombs. 

James and Meowth were later called into Giovanni’s office.

“Yous wanted to see us?” Meowth asked. 

“Mostly James. I want you to fetch me my espresso,” Giovanni replied. “And be sure to ring the bell before you return. If you don’t, I’ll see to your corrections myself.” 

Meowth nearly fell over but refused to argue. With his head low, he embarked for the grunt lounge. James took a seat across from the boss. Giovanni poured them each a glass of red wine. 

“What’s the occasion?” James asked as he accepted the drink. 

“A political victory,” Gio replied. “Our relations in the West agreed to help fund our latest project.”

“Excellent,” said James. “Which is…?” 

Giovanni pressed a button and the wall to their right turned like a door, revealing a corridor. 

“Follow,” Gio instructed. 

“Yes, sir!”


	25. Request

Year: 1996

Giovanni’s hidden corridor led to a vast library. James was in awe; at seventeen years old and still at Grunt Level A, he knew this was a great honor most in his position couldn’t dream of. The sadness he felt towards Gio’s treatment of Meowth drifted away.  
“Your parents are generous. It surprises me you have yet to tell them of your involvement in my organization,” said Gio.  
James wondered how Gio knew.  
“Generous with their money, that is correct,” James replied, keeping his voice low. “They’d be beyond disappointed if they learned I had joined a notoriously evil organization.”  
“Scarlet and crimson are very much the same color,” Gio retorted.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“Moving on…You’re here because I can use you to my advantage.”  
“Do you think I’m that great of a field agent?”  
“No. But, you’re wealthy, and that’s far more important.”  
“My parents haven’t provided me with cent since I ran away almost a decade ago…wait…why are you calling them generous?”  
Gio chuckled, entertained by how James couldn’t piece together the information presented to him.  
“Your parents and your fiancée’s parents have become our latest donors,” said Gio.  
“They donated to Team Rocket? Why?”  
“I owned a vast amount of land. I didn’t need any of it—it’s all useless forest. I gave it to them in exchange for several million dollars.”  
“I-I didn’t realize they were that rich. Why would my parents need land?”  
“I cannot imagine why and I don’t care to waste my focus. They were so grateful for the exchange that they then donated another couple million. Our funds exceed a billion because of their contributions.”  
“Whoa. Sir…I’m speechless.”  
“Surely you realize I don’t allow most Level A grunts in my personal library. You’re the first.”  
“It’s an honor, Sir.”  
“I need a few favors from you. It’s imperative to your future that you fulfill them.”  
“That would also be an honor, Sir.”  
Giovanni put his wineglass on a nearby table and pulled from the shelf a thick book with no text or pictures on the front or back covers. He turned to a bookmarked page then sat in the large chair beside the fireplace. James sat across from him.  
“Another relation of mine has a daughter about your age,” said Gio. “That woman is deceased. For the last decade, her girl has been in my custody. I want you to marry her.”


	26. Aura Troubles

Year: 2019

“Oh, you again,” the doctor said as Annastasia approached the counter. “I know why you’re here and I’m sorry that I don’t have anything else to tell you.” 

“I feel my brother’s energy,” said Annastasia. “Amber’s too. I need an empathetic doctor who could help me figure out why I’m feeling what I’m feeling.” 

“I don’t treat Aura Guardians.” 

“My primary care doctor is in Azurin, helping the victims from the latest explosion. I know doctors are required to go through training that involves understanding aura. Help me.”

The doctor sensed that the teenager with the bright blue-green eyes and wobbly Pokémon egg was also a stubborn one. She caved and led Annastasia to a consult room. Annastasia handed her a form. 

“I’m Jay’s medical surrogate,” she announced. “My parents know I understand medical jargon far better than they do. If you don’t believe me, scan the document; you’ll find an exact copy in your database.”

The doctor wasted no time scanning the document. Annastasia’s words were true. 

“How old are you?” she asked. 

“That’s irrelevant,” Annastasia replied. “I’m feeling an unusual pull towards him. Jay was always so soft, never aggressive, but I’m picking up on a lot of power and anger. With Amb I sense peace. That’s not too unusual, but Amb tends to not relax but to react when something’s endangering Jay.” 

“So, you’re a Medium too?” 

“I’m not trying to contact the dead; I’m trying to connect with their souls. We’re so close but not quite there. Yesterday and this morning I checked on Jay’s Togepi egg. The closer I got to it the more noticeable his aura became. I’m trying to understand it all.”

“You need to see a Medium.” 

“I don’t know one and I don’t think that’s what I need. I need a doctor.” 

“Then I suggest you head to Azurin.”


	27. Over

Year: 1996

The young woman formerly known as Chainer Jess stared at the fog coming from the Sunnytown Factory with utter despair. 

“That was my last job,” she sighed. “I tried nursing, marketing, announcing, consulting, styling, teaching, assisting…I even pumped gas and sold fast-food. Everyone in Kanto knows I’m an awful worker, even these pitiful factory workers.” 

The Ekans Jessie received for her eighteenth birthday was her only companion. The snake listened respectfully but could offer no sounds of comfort. Jessie petted its scales. 

“Not even James stayed by my side…” Jessie mumbled. “Just because I made some mistakes doesn’t mean he should’ve just left me like that!” 

“Kansssss.” 

“I don’t care if I deserve this. Only I can say what I deserve. People call me awful but it’s always them. Never my fault. You get that, don’t you?” 

“Kan.”

Jessie returned Ekans to her ball, strapped on her backpack, and mounted her bike. 

“I suppose it’s onward to TR headquarters,” she moaned. “At least there, I have someone waiting for me.”


	28. Departing

Year: 1991

Over the last two years, nine-year-old Rumika had collected a treasure trove of evidence.

“That bratty teen’s as dumb as she sounds,” Rumika confided to her team of three. 

“Ditto!” 

Ditto transformed into a carbon-copy of Jessiebelle. Rumika, Absol, and Snubbull cackled. 

“Over a thousand pieces of evidence, all mine,” she continued. “And now that my mission here’s complete…it’s time to ditch.” 

Rumika laughed; it always felt good to narrate her schemes as if she were the villain in a children’s cartoon drama. 

Rumika had her uncle’s stolen scout pack filled to the tipping point with documents, cash, photos, and snacks. With all that plus a laptop, she felt prepared for anything. 

She rode her bike to the train station from which she’d make her way to Sunnytown, Kanto. Due to adverse weather, she was stuck in the station for hours. During that time, she and her Pokémon chose to review the contents of her pack. 

“It took years to get a good answer, but I finally know what this letter’s about,” she told her Ditto, Absol, and Snubbull. 

Snubbull took the letter from her hands. Rumika and the three monz gazed at it together. 

“He was not that much older than I am now when he left,” Rumika sighed. “I know this whole thing is crazy…but I feel like a gotta meet him.”

“Sooool,” Absol replied, shaking his head. 

“Like it or not, Team Rocket’s a part of my life. Somehow…that’s why I’m going on the is a journey, to begin with; I need to find out why.”


	29. Stand Down

Year: 1989

The highest peak in Toka was also the deadliest; extreme weather, vicious Pokémon, and thieves were just three of the obstacle’s combatants and contingents faced when scaling the treacherous landscape. 

“Miya!” Leaf called over the wind. “Time to stand down!” 

Miyamoto ignored her teammate’s orders and pushed forward. She had one Master Ball and a sliver of patience and she was determined for it not to be wasted. 

“Your leg’s going to fall off,” Blue said after he caught up with her. 

“You’re being overdramatic,” Miya retorted. 

“You’re being under-dramatic. Take a break.” 

“I’m done wasting time. I’m catching this Pokémon and finally going home.”

Blue’s teammates had already warned him about Miyamoto’s stubbornness. The woman had been on duty for five years, missing over half her daughter’s childhood. Ever since news of Team Rocket’s rivals invading Kanto had reached the Andes base, Miya had been more invested in reuniting with the now-teenager. Gio offered her significant benefits for capturing Mew, and since Mew was spotted recently, she was now more determined than ever to finish the job. 

“You’re not the only one with family,” said Blue. “Leaf and I have a child younger than yours.” 

“This isn’t just for Jessie,” Miya responded. “It’s for the future of all of us.” 

Blue could tell Miya was about to collapse. He lunged forward and grabbed her. The two of them somersaulted downwards with the thick snow their bare protection. Upon seeing them fall, Leaf asked her Wigglytuff to suspend them with her Psychic Attack, but the move failed. Miya and Blue tumbled over one-hundred feet down the cliff.

“Blue!” Leaf shouted. “Miya! Nani ka itte!” 

Leaf released the flock of Golbat Giovanni lent her, but it was to no assist. Blue and Miya were gone.


	30. She's Coming

Year: 1996

James was still shocked by his latest conversation with Giovanni. He barely spoke or ate for the following twenty-four hours, making Meowth’s anger and jealousy turn into worry. 

“Yer gonna feel betta once yous tell me,” Meowth insisted. “Come on, Jim, we’re friends.” 

“I don’t like to be called ‘Jim’ or ‘Jimmy’ or anything other than James,” James responded. 

“K, what about Koji-chan? Or Beaumont?” 

“H-how do you know my other names?!” 

“Yous don’t keep a good job of keepin’ yer personal files personal.” 

“I didn’t think you could read,” James sighed as he checked his folder of confidential information. 

“Imma call yous Beaumont fer now on,” Meowth decided. 

“It’s James.” 

“K, James. Tell me what’s on yer mind. I can listen too ya know.” 

James didn’t truly believe that anything he told Meowth would be kept a secret, but he needed to process the information aloud and Meowth was his only remaining friend. 

“Giovanni wants me to do something for him, something I vowed I would never do with anyone, even someone I liked,” said James. 

“Uhh…you sure you wanna keep goin’ wit dat?” Meowth asked, cringing. 

“No, but I will feel better if I tell someone.” 

“I take dat back! Maybe some tings you should keep inside.” 

“Yeah…” 

“…but Meowth also likes secrets, so if you gotta tell someone, it outta be me.” 

“True…” 

“Den go on, Ji—James.” 

“Mm. Giovanni wants me to—to get to know his um…well, she’s not quite his daughter, she doesn’t even know he’s her guardian…a young woman he endorses, who has a familial tie…let’s stick with that.”

“K. I don’t get it. Don’t yous like young women? Gio settin’ yous up on a date and yer complain’?” 

“It’s not quite like that. Wait until you meet her, then you’ll understand.” 

“She’s comin’ here? But I’m yer TR partner!” 

“I told the boss I wanted to stay on your team and he said that would be fine. I don’t think he was planning to place us with her anyway…though she is an agent, or will be soon.”

“K. Yous nervous about makin’ a good impression?” 

“It’s not that, it’s that I’m…I don’t want another fiancée! Women are awful to live with. They make fun of you and boss you around and you never know where you stand. Getting married means my life is over.”

“Oh, so dat’s where de boss is goin’ wit dis…well, yous outta know dat as far as I know, yer a kid, and human kids can’t get married, right? So dere’s nothin’ to worry about.” 

“I turn eighteen next month. Then I’m an adult.”

“Just like that?” 

“Mmmhmm. I don’t feel better now. It still hurts.”

“Tell de boss yer too busy workin’ ta tie de knot.” 

“That won’t work; he told me I’m more valuable for my net worth than I am for any skills and talents I may possess, which aren’t many. I can’t run away again because this was my last place. Even if I get a job, it’ll be minimum wage, and where will I live? The shelters are full.” 

“Yous can always go home to Mom and Pop.” 

“I…I don’t have parents.” 

“I saw yer files! Yous got parents and dere rich. Dat’s probably why Giovanni wants yous to marry his daughter.” 

“It is.” 

Meowth scrutinized James. He poked his back, prompting him to arch it, and eyed the office supplies on the other side of their room. 

“I can make yous look presentable if you want,” he told James. “I know what handsome young human men are ‘spossed to look like. Yous got a long way to go but yous could look worse.”

Meowth picked up the scissors and James backed away. 

“It’s not about looks,” James gulped. “It’s about the personality and it’s her personality I’m worried about.” 

“Fine,” Meowth said, dropping the scissors. “Den we’ll just gotta fix dat personality!”


	31. Jay

Year: UNKNOWN

Jay woke in a fog. He couldn’t remember what happened, just that it was painful. Misty and Amber were there, and they were talking about the past—Misty’s parents and their roles in society. Then it hit. Jay nearly yelled but couldn’t. 

“This is so weird,” he said. “Did I say that aloud? Hey! Is ummm…can someone hear me?!” 

There was only silence. Jay crossed his arms, a subconscious hug of sorts. 

“Maybe they don’t understand English,” Jay reasoned. “Nē, tasukete! Onegai tasukete! Nē!”

The taciturnity was haunting but not indimitaditng enough to make him give up. He decided to try every language he knew. 

“Is anyone gonna respond?!” 

Jay tried to move but it was dark and he couldn’t feel or see anything. He wondered if he were moving at all. He tried calling out more, but nothing changed. 

“Mm…I shoulda paid better attention in Chinese…” he murmured. “Yǒurén zài ma?!”

Still nothing. 

“Oh…I probably said that wrong,” he sighed. “I only have one accent…hmmm...I wish I at least had Growly…he’d help me.” 

Jay eventually gave up talking and decided to float. 

‘Maybe I’ve reached another realm,’ he thought to himself. ‘Maybe this is the Fringe.’


	32. Misty's Interrogation

Year: 2019

“It might be helpful to our investigation if you can tell us what you were doing at the time of the incident,” the officer said as the door to the interrogation room shut. 

“I was having a conversation with my daughter and her friend Jay Morgan,” Misty responded. 

“How well do you know Jay?” 

“He’s like a son to me. I see him every day, and I know is parents. Are you suggesting he had something to do with this?” 

“Jay Paul Morgan comes from a troubled family…to put it delicately. Surely you know their history.” 

“I know it well. I don’t hold the past against them, and neither should you. Especially when it comes to their children. None of those kids did anything wrong.” 

“We understand where you are coming from.” 

“No, you don’t. Fifteen years ago, I would’ve never said it but I swear I trust them. They had nothing to do with it. Their son was as much a victim as my daughter. I am not saying the past should be excluded, but I will not let you blame them.”

“We’ll resume this conversation some other time,” said a different officer. “Thank you, Ms. Waterflower.”

Ash, Pikachu, and Marril were waiting outside the station. Ash put his arm around her as they walked to their bikes. 

“I just don’t get it,” she said bitterly. 

“You know more about all this than I do,” Ash replied. “Ah, so…what did they ask you?” 

“First, they pulled out the Reid technique.” 

“Which means…?”

“Wanted me to confess to something. Good cop, bad cop, dark room, isolation…tried for ten minutes. When they realized that was going nowhere, they both kinda…acted more human—”

“Pikachuuu?” 

“Marrr?” 

“By that I mean, they acted less stereotypical, more real,” Misty clarified. “They asked me again where I was at the time of the incident, and I gave them the same answer. Then they tried to get me to rat on Team Rocket. That surprised me a little…of course, I didn’t tell them what I know. It bothered me that they were suspicious of Jay.” 

Ash laughed. “Why him?”

“Just because of his family. If only they knew that Jay was the opposite, then they wouldn’t have been so…I don’t know. So, what’s for dinner: Domino’s, Papa John’s, or something good?” 

“I was thinking Chinese tonight. It was Pikachu’s idea.” 

“Piiiii.” 

“I want pizza,” Misty said as they mounted their bikes. 

“The Chinese invented pizza,” Ash retorted. 

“What? No, they didn’t!”

“Did too!” 

“No.” 

“I swear! Look it up.” 

“Marrrrril.” 

“Pikapi.”

“Later, when we get home,” Misty replied. “Then we’ll order Chinese, and you’ll get fried rice and I’ll ask for broccoli and ricotta pizza.” 

“With basil,” Ash added. “And cayenne. Gluten-free.” 

“Duh.”


	33. Amber

Year: UNKNOWN

Amber’s first instinct was to reach for her bow. She gasped when she realized that it wasn’t there. 

“There’s no way I put it down,” she grumbled. “It stays on my back unless I’m sleeping or dead. Right, Pip?” 

Amb expected a response from the Pichu but not a sound was made. 

“Hey! Pip!” Amb called. 

She was shocked and worried. Pip never abandoned her and she figured he never would. Looking around, there was not even a spark suggesting that he was even within proximity. 

“Koko ni nori nasai!” she ordered, knowing the Pichu was more responsive to Japanese commands. 

Amb tried to walk and groaned in frustration when she realized she couldn’t see nor feel her legs. Her brain was demanding her body to move, but as far as she could tell, it was unresponsive. 

“Fucktards,” she muttered. “Pip! Tasukete! Koi! Jay, are you there?!”


	34. Lily, Violet, and Daisy

Year: 2019 

“I’m surprised Misty didn’t rat on Team Rocket,” Daisy remarked. 

She settled onto the couch, then handed each of her guests a shallow cup of tea. 

“Pulling out the works,” said Violet. “Got any sugar? Milk? Cups that hold more than three ounces?” 

“Not anymore,” Daisy replied, shaking her head. “And I really wanna talk about this, so can you not divert the conversation?”

“Tiny house, and we don’t drink much tea,” said Tracey. “But right…the conversation. Why would Misty rat someone out? And what do you mean by ‘rat out’? The way you say that makes me think they actually do have something to do with this.” 

Daisy, Lily, and Violet exchanged worried glances. Lily leaned in and cupped her hand around Daisy’s ear. 

“You never explained?” she whispered. 

Daisy shook her head and tried to avoid looking directly at Tracey. 

“Did I say something wrong?” Tracey asked. 

“I never had a reason to,” said Daisy. 

“Reason to do what?” 

Violet pulled out her phone and scrolled through her photos until she found what she was looking for. She passed the cell to Tracey. He observed the photo and spent the few seconds trying to figure out what it meant. 

“That tall woman with the purple hair, her name is Miyamoto,” Violet explained. “And she’s the reason our parents are dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there was some confusion over the story’s timeline, I made some notes here that might help clarify the situation: 
> 
> 1\. I am basing the timeline off the original (Indigo League) anime series. In the year 1997, Ash and Gary are 10, Misty is 12, Brock is 14, Jessie and James are 18, etc.…The current time is 2019, which leaves room for the next generation (Annastasia, Amber, Jay, Soledad, and more) to be mentioned. 
> 
> 2\. I went back through previous chapters and added the year the events of that chapter took place. 
> 
> 3\. I put a list of the main characters as well as their ages in the author notes below: 
> 
> In the year 2019 (Eldest to Youngest)
> 
> Professor Samuel Oak Sr (born 1920) – 99 yrs.  
> Madame Boss Roketto and Sakaki Roketto (born 1932) – 87 yrs.  
> Giovanni Roketto (born 1959) – 60 yrs.  
> Miyamoto/Jessie’s mother, Akane/Jessiebelle's mother, and Hana and Ki Waterflower/Misty's parents (born 1964) – 55 yrs. Deceased  
> Professor Ivy (born 1964) – 55 yrs.  
> Rīfu ‘Leaf’ Oak, Midori ‘Blue’ Oak, Aka ‘Red’ Satoshi, and Kamon ‘Silver’ Roketto (born 1966) – 53 yrs. Deceased  
> Kiiroi ‘Yellow’ DeTokiwa (1967) – 52  
> Gōrudo ‘Gold’ Mantarō (1968) - 51  
> James Morgan, Jessie Winchester-Tonaka, and Jessiebelle Winchester (1979) – 40  
> Violet, Daisy, and Lily Waterflower (1980) - 39  
> Rumika Winchester (1982) – 36  
> Brock Harrison (1982) – 36  
> Misty Waterflower (1985) – 34  
> Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak (1987) – 32  
> Dawn Berlitz (1989) – 30  
> Annastasia Morgan (2004) - 15  
> Soledad Oak (2009)- 10  
> Amber Ketchum (2010) - 9  
> Jay Morgan (2010) – 9
> 
> Most (but not all) of these characters debuted already. When more characters get introduced, I'll add them to the list and publish the updated version in the comment section and another author note. 
> 
> Everything I write will be explained in time, but if any more clarification is needed now, leave a comment, contact me at chipotlepepperspokemonandother.tumblr.com or chipotlepeppers456@gmail.com. 
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading:)


	35. Dear Liz,

Year: 2019

Annastasia found her doctor working in Kanto’s busiest emergency room. Dr. Liz dropped what she was doing and immediately joined Annastasia in a conference area. 

“I can guess why you’re here,” said Liz. 

“If you’re about to say I’m overloaded, you’re correct,” Annastasia replied. 

Liz pulled the backrest from her couch, converting it to a futon. 

“Start by lying down,” Liz instructed. “I got Kagaku Y.” 

“Thank you,” Annastasia sighed as she climbed onto the couch. 

Liz returned with the special mixture within five seconds. Annastasia drank the substance as if her life depended on getting it into her system immediately. 

“Better?” Liz asked when she was done. 

“Much,” Annastasia replied. “It’s amazing how it takes less than a second to work.” 

“That’s one of the few things in this world we can thank Team Rocket for.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Liz started to explain, but her pager went off and she couldn’t help but look. 

“I need to go,” she said. “Stay if you can. We have a lot to go over.”


	36. Tracing

Year: 2019

After listening to the sisters’ story of how Miyamoto’s involvement in the bygone mission led to the demise of an entire pod, Daisy left the house, not telling anyone where she was going or why she wanted to withdraw. 

“This is all so confusing,” said Tracey. “I should get Daisy, then ask questions.” 

“Sit,” Lily ordered before Tracey could reach for his coat. “She’ll come back when she’s ready.” 

He hesitantly returned to his spot on the sofa. “Can I count on you for an explanation?” 

Violet shrugged. “I guesso. We told you all the important stuff. Not sure what else you wanna know.” 

“You can tell me how it’s all connected. I get that this woman messed up and that she was involved with Team Rocket, but what does that have to do with Jessie and James’ family?—other than the fact that they are also affiliated with Team Rocket—but that organization is huge, or was huge, and like, why does what happen at the gym—.”

“Stop talking,” Lily interrupted. “Miyamoto is Jessie’s mother.”

“The Jessie we know—or sorta know?” 

“Yes.” 

“Geeze. That makes sense then, I suppose. And the authorities realize this.” 

“Oh yeah. They knew before Jessie knew, or before she knew what we know.” 

“Okay…” 

“You probably don’t know anything about a Jessiebelle, do you?” Violet asked. 

“Um, no. I don’t think so.”

“She’s Miyamoto’s Mentī.”

“I don’t know what a ‘Mentī’ is.” 

“Like a goddaughter,” said Lily. “An assigned one.”

“Not really a goddaughter,” Violet contested. “More like a mentee…it’s an archaic, Japanese gang thing, I think. It means that Miyamoto was supposed to be an adviser to Jessiebelle, but she never was. She rejected the position because she hated Jessiebelle’s parents—or that’s how the story goes. We don’t know the full situation. That could be a rumor, but that’s the story that got traction. So, Miyamoto leaving to go on that mission was a shitty thing to do. It wasn’t the role she was supposed to be in.” 

“Depending on who you asked. Madam Roketto Boss wanted her to go. Compelled her too, perhaps.” 

“Perhaps…Miyamoto—aka Miya—sent Jessiebelle a series of letters. Hundreds, actually. And that woman Jessiebelle was just a kid at the time, but those rich people learn to write by the time they’re six, so she read them and wrote back. After the mission—and my parents’ pod—was exterminated, investigators working in TR’s best interest tried to hunt down those letters. But they never found them. Not even one.” 

“Some say they were burned.”

“But most people don’t buy that. Most people think they’re hidden in one of the Kanto gyms.” 

“All the gym leaders were threatened, repeatedly, to surrender the letters.” 

“But none of the gym leaders claimed to know where they were.” 

“So, the threats increased.” 

“Then the people after the letters decided to use violence. They kidnapped peoples’ Pokémon, then went after family members. Still, no one gave in.”

“Why does anyone care about those letters?” Tracey asked. “And who was after them?” 

“Well, there’s a legitimate reason to go after the letters,” said Lily. “They’re thought to contain a hidden code that can well…do a lot of damage, to say the least. The people going after them is a bigger mystery. No one inside or outside TR seems to know. The Kanto Police Department has been doing investigations into this for almost two decades. For all we know, the KPD themselves could be behind it.”

“Then Misty getting attacked was just another threat. Those people were hoping to scare Misty into surrendering the letters.” 

“That’s what we think,” said Violet. “But she doesn’t have them.” 

“Supposedly,” said Lily. 

“Lily!” 

“Don’t you get it? We can’t even trust each other. That’s why I don’t even care if Stacy hears this—the whole world might as well know. And besides, even if Misty never lied to us, not even once, no one knows if the letters are still there, hidden in the gym without Misty’s consent.” 

“My name’s Tracey, not Stacy, and I spent half my teen years in that gym, helping Misty take care of the place after you three abandoned her,” Tracey replied. “I’ve forgiven that because Misty has too, but I would know if there was something hidden there, and so would Misty.”

“I’m worried about Misty, and myself, and pretty much everyone I know. I should at least be able to vent about it.” 

They took some time to process their thoughts and breathe. They watched the door, hoping for Daisy to walk in, but the entranceway remained empty. 

“Why are Jessie and James under suspicion?” Tracey asked after a while. “They never seemed…they always seemed to be using Team Rocket. I knew them as these twenty-something-year-olds that didn’t have a place to go, just did what they could to survive, just as most gang members of the time did. I don’t seem them being involved in some huge conspiracy.” 

“It’s possible that the KPD is behind this, and if they are, they’d need a scapegoat,” said Lily. “Jessie and James made it big: got rich, got famous, and most people don’t understand how or why. As far as we know, they weren’t threatened as the gym leaders were. They were the perfect people to blame. Anyone could believe that story. But then Jay was attacked. That’s kinda a big deal.” 

“Because they wouldn’t go after their son.” 

“Supposedly.” 

“Lillllyyy,” Violet groaned. “You’re so suspicious of everyone. Come on, them? They’re rich because…well, I’m not exactly sure why, but they’re no masterminds. I mean, seriously? Those two? Maybe no one threatened them because they themselves are not a threat.”

“They could’ve been behind it as some point, then withdrew from the effort, started a family, and now their under-the-table boss wants to get rid of them before the secret’s out,” Tracey mused. 

“That’s weirdly specific…” said Lily. “Say more.” 

“Stop,” Violet scolded. “Tracey isn’t behind this. Neither are we, nor Misty, nor Jessie and James…nor their talking cat.”

“Why are you advocating for them? I know we’re supposed to be all sympathetic because Jay was hurt but what about Amber? For all I know, they never cared and still don’t. They could be sociopaths in disguise or something. They come from the world’s shadiest families, belonged to the most corrupt gang in existence, suspiciously got rich and formed an ‘alliance’ with former enemies…it fits.”

“Well, I don’t think so.” 

“Me neither,” said Tracey. 

Tracey wanted to know Daisy’s opinion asap, but didn’t want to ask the sisters. He needed Daisy to tell him, in-person, when she was ready. 

“I’m going to find Daisy,” Tracey announced, heading for the door. “If you find those letters, let me know.”


	37. Soledad's Army

Year: 2019 

Eleven-year-old Soledad Oak and her Charmander paced the front of the classroom, scanning the list in her hand then looking up at the dozen children seated patiently in scattered beanbags. She did this repeatedly, then stood at a podium. She cleared her throat, then began: 

“I can’t trust looks. I want you all to line up; I prepared a security question for each of you.” 

The group of mostly-ten-year-olds broke into annoyed whispers. 

“Don’t ya think this is a little much?” one of the boys asked. 

“Never,” the determined preteen replied. “You are….” Soledad scanned her list. “You are Chiri. June’s cousin.” 

The redhead nodded. “So?” 

She gestured for him and June to come forward. “Tell me…What is your Uncle Cilan’s favorite color?” 

“Uhhh…um…green, maybe?” 

Soledad nodded. “Hmm…June, was that question too easy?” 

June put her hands on Chiri Gaulle’s shoulders. “This is definitely my cousin, and my dad’s favorite color is certainly green.”

Soledad proceeded to ask the others questions. As she had hoped, none of them had any trouble passing her security test. She knew she didn’t need it anyway. All of them she’d known for most of her life, most of all June Gaulle, her designated Second-in-Command, Takeshi Harrison, her Third-in-Demand, and Tamaki Moto, her assistant. Everyone else was also close to her family. Everyone knew her parents Professor Gary Oak and Coordinator Dawn as their mentors, practically their own uncle and aunt. 

They knew her best friends’ parents too: Former Gym Leader, Dragon Tamer, and Unova’s Second Champion Iris Kōsai, Former Gym Leader, Pokémon Connoisseur and Unova’s Third Champion Cilan Gaulle, Former Gym Leader and Pokémon Doctor Brock Harrison, Pokémon Nurse and Breeder Autumn Shīzun, Frontier Brain, Kanto’s Tenth Champion, and Elite Four Member Richie Moto, Eevee Breeder and Researcher Sakura Hana, Pokémon Coordinator and Performer Drew Hayden, Pokémon Coordinator and Hoenn’s Ninth Champion May Maple, Pokémon Performer and Queen of Kalos Serena Yvonne, Gym Leader and Inventor Clemont Dupont, Frontier Brain Max Maple, Pokémon Performer and Kalos Queen Bonnie Dupont, Frontier Brain, Elite Four Member, and Kanto’s Twentieth Champion Ash Ketchum, Gym Leader, Elite Four Member, and Kanto’s Nineteenth Champion Misty Waterflower, and Former Team Rocket Agents/Executives and current millionaires Jessie and James Morgan. 

Zandra, the youngest member of Soledad’s Army—barely five—was the first to speak after Soledad secured the soldiers’ identities: 

“Why are we called Soledad’s Army?” 

Soledad looked to her trio of cabinet members. They all shrugged. 

“Because two of our own are…something,” Soledad answered. “And we are fighting back.” 

“But I have kindergarten!” Zandra complained. 

“You can’t forsake now that you have confidential information,” said her Third-in-Command. 

“We didn’t discuss anything yet,” said Chiri. 

“Takeshi, she’s fine,” said June. “Zandra, this won’t interfere with your school schedule.” 

“Mom says we can’t fight,” she retorted. 

“We won’t be fighting, not exactly. We’re an army of vigilantes,” Soledad explained. “We have three missions. Ready to hear them?” 

“We came because you said there’d be candy,” said Kuresu, June and Chiri’s other cousin. 

Camille Dupont, her Bunnelby, and her Fenniken passed around bags of chocolate and macarons plus Poképuffs for their partners. Once everyone was satisfied, Soledad continued: 

“Our three missions are one: to become informed, two: to learn defense, and three: to find the lost letters.”

“Letters?” said Chiri. 

“We’ll explain,” June assured him. 

“All this sounds super important,” said Kuresu. “Why’d you choose us?” 

“You people are all I got,” said Soledad. “I want my missions completed and justice for my friends. I’ll do almost anything to get it.” 

“Just tell us what you need,” said Camille. “And we’ll do our best.” 

“Above all, loyalty and secrecy. Everything here—this room, this army, our missions—are all top secret. If you wanna leave, you should do it now. And if you spill the secret, I’ll find a way to get you back.”


	38. Silver

Year: 1989 

Most days in the Andes base were boring. There was a lot of hiking, searching, freezing, and starving. But, the day Rīfu ‘Leaf’ Oak, Aka ‘Red’ Satoshi, Gōrudo ‘Gold’ Mantarō, and Kiiroi ‘Yellow’ DeTokiwa witnessed Miyamoto and Midori reach their ends, everything in the TR grunts’ world changed. 

It began with a call from Madame Roketto Boss. 

“I have yet to receive my daily update,” she told the agents. “Sakaki and I are waiting. Silver?” 

“Something happened to Miya and Blue,” Gold began. “It’s…Yellow is on the case.” 

“I asked Silver.”

Silver, the crowned ‘leader’ of Pod 000078, stepped onto Madam Boss’s screen. “There has been an accident.” 

“Mmhmm?” 

“According to my staff, Miyamoto ‘Miya’ Winchester and Midori ‘Blue’ Oak have perished.”

“Interesting. Tell me how.”

Leaf fumed. She kept her words internal, but nearly ripped Red’s hand off his wrist as Silver and the boss continued. 

“An avalanche you say…hmmm. Oh, well,” said Madame Boss. “I’ll see to their replacements by sunrise tomorrow. Is there anything else?” 

“That is our only update,” Silver replied. 

“Disappointing…we’ll be in touch.”

When the screen turned dark, Leaf grabbed the front of Silver’s shirt and kneed him in the gut. It took five people to pull her away. 

“I can alter your fate,” Silver warned as he recovered from the brief brawl. 

“Shush,” said Yellow. “You want me to confirm their deaths, but I can’t feel their energies with all you arguing. If we find them, I can heal them. But I need you to shut up!”

Leaf meditated on Silver’s proposal. “Fine. ‘Alter my fate’ or whatever. I’d rather be anywhere but here.”

Yellow left the meeting room. Everyone followed but Red, Leaf, and Silver. 

“Madam Boss should not be forcing more people out here,” said Gold. “You need to stick up for us. Come on, Sil, after all that we’ve been through…is this really how you are?”

“I don’t have a choice,” Silver replied. “Death happens. We ought not to get emotional about it.” 

“You’re just like her,” Leaf said in disbelief. “All this time, I thought you were better than them. Madame Roketto Boss, Sakaki, Giovanni, even Miya…but you’re all a part of the same corrupt family, and you don’t care at all about us—the trainers and champions who left our lives behind because we wanted to protect our families. Miya was supposedly her favorite—and look at how she’s treated her…You know she’s after the Waterflowers next. Soon there will be no more skilled trainers in Kanto left.”

“You’re blaming me when you should be blaming Miyamoto. She’s the reason any of us are here.”

“You’re ultimately in the same boat as us,” said Red, speaking for the first time that day. 

“I want to leave just as badly and I am almost as powerless as you are to do so. It’s like being kidnapped all over again—don’t you agree, Green?” 

Leaf crossed her arms. She hated when Sil brought up the kidnapping story or called her by her prior nickname, ‘Green’. They were friends then. Now he’s different. The last few months it seemed she couldn’t trust a word he said.

“Nothing from the past matters anymore,” said Leaf. “I’d side with the devil—even you—if it means getting out of here.” 

Red nodded. They didn’t need to discuss it to know that this was their mutual hearts’ desire. 

“I have an escape plan that will only work if we all agree and trust each other,” said Silver. “And it won’t be perfect, and there will be no guarantees all will go as intended.” 

“I’ll take any risk,” said Leaf. 

Red nodded. “Same.” 

Silver held back a smirk. “Really, you too?” 

“Why not him?” Leaf asked. 

“He’s a fighter, after all. It’s in his title. ‘Aka Red Satoshi, the Fighter’.”

“I’m not turning on Red.” 

Red, as silent as ever, continued as the pair bickered. 

“Red doesn’t have a family. Deserting this effort means a loss of livelihood,” said Silver. 

“I don’t live to fight,” Red replied. 

“And you, Sil, don’t have a family either,” Leaf pointed out. “All you have is two evil grandparents, an evil father, and one evil aunt, who is probably not alive anymore and might not even be your aunt.” 

Leaf couldn’t stand the silent rage emanating from the two. She left Red and Silver alone in the main chamber of their hideout in order to join the other dex holders as they prepared a search team. 

“It’s because of Midori, isn’t it?” said Silver. “Red and Blue. I know about you two. There’s much I know. I know almost everything about you and the others.”

“What do you want from me?” Red asked. 

“I’m just letting you know that I know why you’re here, and that’s something you should take into consideration.” 

“I don’t have anything to hide.” 

“Lies.” 

“We’re together. All of us—there’s no other way. Knowing what we know, either all of all will get screwed or none of us will.” 

“Precisely. Stay here. I’m calling for a staff meeting.”


	39. Daisy

Year: 2019

When Misty inquired about the pot of daisies handed to her by Nanami Oak, the woman responded: 

“Our parents were friends. And I know all about the pictures.” 

“We never even met,” Misty said in confusion. “But…come in.” 

She led Nanami to her family room. The said across from each other. Misty’s Azumarill and Nanami’s Chansey chatted. Misty stared at the flowers. 

“I know it’s weird, to see me here, giving you flowers, but I assure you there’s a reason,” said Nanami. “I imagine Gary told you about me.” 

“He mentioned it once. He said they called you ‘Daisy’—that’s my sister’s name. One of my sisters. I have three,” Misty responded. “But he didn’t say anything about you coming to visit.” 

“I know your sisters, and I didn’t tell Gary I would be back in town. He and I have a complicated relationship.”

“You don’t get along.” 

“It’s a long story.”

“You said there’s a reason you came to my house.” 

Nanami handed Misty an envelope. Hoping for the best, Misty ripped it open. Her intuition was correct; Nanami had pictures—some of which she had never before seen.

“Our parents were friends,” Nanami repeated. “After they were declared dead, Gary and I were given their albums. I kept the originals, gave Gary copies. I lied to him—I told him our parents died in a car accident. I figured the truth was too complicated.” 

“He knows the truth now,” said Misty. 

“Because he figured it out on his own; it’s not because I told him, as I should’ve done originally. But I don’t think that’s why he’s mad at me. It’s because I wasn’t there for him. I stayed with Gary and my grandfather for about a year, then I left home and enrolled at Pokémon Technical. After graduation, I competed in the Kanto League, became champion, defended my title twice, worked as a Pokémon groomer, then returned to Pokémon Technical as an instructor. This is my first time in Pallet Town since I was a teenager.” 

“Why now? Why here, with me?” 

“I heard about what happened to your daughter.” 

“I don’t want to talk about that.” 

“Suppose that’s fair. But reconsider it. I think I can help.” 

“How can you possibly help? I don’t even know you, and how to do you know about Amber?” 

“Give me ten minutes and I’ll explain.” 

“Go for it.”


	40. Nanami's Story

2019

 

Nanami’s story was long winded—to get it all explained in less than ten minutes meant she had to speed-talk. Misty encouraged her to slow down. What Nanami had to say was more important then she imagined. 

“You think Amber was—taken—by the power of this Team Rocket super weapon,” said Misty, processing the words aloud. She put her hand over the picture. “This weapon.” 

“That’s a prototype, but yes, that weapon,” Nanami affirmed. “And the key to this weapon is a code stored in dozens of letters—letters now in my possession.” 

“You had the letters this entire time and never—my gym was blown up and my daughter and her best friend—because someone cares deeply about getting the hands on those letters. The slight possibility that I had the letters were enough to have these people come after me.” 

“I didn’t say I had these letters ‘the entire time’. I said I have them now. There’s a difference.”

“You…you were behind those attacks!”

“No…Not directly.” 

“Explain more before I call the KPD.” 

“The police won’t do anything. They can’t. No one understands this code except me.” 

“And why’s that?”

“Because I’m the one who created it. I’m a spy. I’ve been a spy for almost a decade. Team Rocket defectors stole funds and prototype engineering designs from the labs and used that information to create a super weapon. I watched them do this. I made sure I was on top of it, staying involved, knowing what I was up against. But people grew suspicious, not just of me, but of their fellow defectors. The movement dwindled to just a few trustees, me ironically being one of them.”

“But why letters? Who wrote them? Where were they going? Answer my questions and tell me more about this movement.” 

“I decoded the letters, but I didn’t write them. Miyamoto Winchester-Tonaka is responsible for that. While she was in the Andes, she wrote a series of letters and sent them to her Mentī, Jessiebelle. That was her duty as Jessiebelle’s Mentā. But the letters were never truly for Jessiebelle—they were for her sociopathic child-prodigy mastermind little sister.”

“Rumika.” 

“Yes. Rumika knew this. By happy coincidence, we met at a defector camp and quickly realized each other’s true duties and motives. As a child, Rumika stole one letter, discovered its hidden message, then over the course of several years, uncovered the others. She burned the letters but stored their contents in one of the world’s most secure databases, with security enhanced by her own Porygon soldiers, yet the information was stolen, but not by the defector—by someone else. The defectors need the code to create their project, this super weapon that is dangerous now, but once completed, can cause unprecedented damage. Damage that can spill into other dimensions and timelines. If these defectors find what they are looking for, it is possible that the world we know will be destroyed forever.”

“I never had those letters. They were never in my gym—I would know. I spent most of my life in that building. Why do these ‘defectors’ of Team Rocket think they’re buried under one of the gyms?” 

“Because when I was undercover and helping them work on this project, we agree that if we were ever found out, the Pokémon gyms would be our project’s hiding places. For the sake of security, we never openly discussed the details of which items would be placed where, but the Kanto gyms were always brought up. So, when the final piece to the puzzle disappeared, it was only natural to attack the most likely places.” 

“But that doesn’t explain the poison, why I was mostly unaffected but the two children beside me incapacitated—possibly permanently.”

“That’s the nature of the weapon.”

“Adults aren't affected?” 

“It’s not that. It’s part of the code. Some people are safe. You are one of them.” 

“Why?” 

“Because you’re a direct descendant of Ki and Hana Waterflower. Safety’s in your blood. I’m immune too due to my parents’ involvement in the Andes mission. Everyone in pod 000078 was made immune. That immunity passes through the blood, but only by one generation. Amber and Jay, though related to your parents and Miyamoto respectively, are more than one generation from those inoculated.”

“The defectors worked with pod 000078.” 

“Not so much ‘worked with’ as ‘experimented on’. Midori and Miyamoto didn’t fall down a mountain—they were taken as hostages. Hana and Ki too. And now, with all this information before me, I truly believe that they’re still out there, waiting for us to solve this mystery.”


	41. Finding Blossom

Year: 2019

 

After being expelled from Gary Oak’s lab, the Pikachu known as Blossom wandered the streets of Pallet until she ran into a woman with a familiar scent. 

“Blossom,” Nanami said as she petted the Pokémon. “What are you doing all the way out here?” 

“Pikaaaa,” said Blossom. 

“Hm. I should bring you back…” 

After leaving Misty’s residence, Nanami’s plans were to head to the motel run by Delia Ketchum—as it was only a fifteen-minute train ride and the cheapest place around. Though the thought sat in the back of her mind, she had no immediate plans to visit Gary. 

She lifted Blossom, who hugged and snuggled her. 

“I don’t think either of us wants to go see Gary, but it’s probably for the best,” she told the Pikachu. “You need that medication and I should at least check-in…”

She entered the motel. Delia was polishing the front desk. As Nanami explained her predicament, Ash Ketchum descended the stairs. 

“Daisy!” he exclaimed. “Oh, sorry…you are Daisy Oak, right? You look a lot like her…” 

“Pika?” his Pikachu asked. 

“And you have Blossom. Does that mean you visited Gary? I bet he was shocked to see you after all these years!” 

“Actually, I did not see Gary and have no plans to. I found Blossom wandering the streets on my way over here,” said Nanami. “And I go by ‘Nanami’—my birth name, now. Are you Ash Ketchum?” 

“Yup. Nice to see you again! This is my buddy Pikachu.”

“Pikaaa!” 

“Piii!” said Blossom. 

The two tapped tails. Ash laughed. 

“Pikachu and I were just visiting Gary. He was having a hard time with Blossom. I bet she ran away because he didn’t want Gary to give her the shots she needed. We should bring her back tonight,” said Ash. “Wait…if you didn’t go to the lab, then how did you know her name was ‘Blossom’?” 

“I delivered her there—anonymously, with a note. Blossom’s trainer left her behind at my Pokémon salon. Once I learned she had Acute Paralysis, I knew I couldn’t take care of her on my own…so I made sure she got to someone who could. I never intended for us to reunite.” 

“Wow. So, what’s gonna happened now?” 

“Let’s all sit down,” Delia suggested. “I’ll make tea and we can get this all straightened out.”


	42. Puppets

Year: 1989 

Sixteen hours after Executive Silver Roketto’s final staff meeting, Pod 000078 was well on its way to a base so hidden that not even Madame Boss couldn’t imagine its whereabouts. 

Leaf rested her head on Red’s shoulder. She expected him to comfort her since he was her and Blue’s closest friend, but he had been quiet, almost cold, ever since they watched Miya and Midori fall. His eyes glazed over, his head full of memories and thoughts that were too painful to be brought to the surface. Everyone noticed, but no one commented on it. 

“What we’re doing is unprecedented,” said Ki Waterflower. “Hana and I have been working with Madam Boss, Sakaki, and their son Giovanni for almost a year, and from what we gather…”

He stopped talking because it was clear no one was listening. 

“Midori ‘Blue’ and Miyamoto ‘Miya’…they were…who exactly?” asked Hana Waterflower. 

“Leaf’s husband and Giovanni’s mistress respectively,” said Yellow. 

“Seriously?” said Ki. 

Everyone nodded. 

“Blue was also Professor Oak’s only son, Silver’s toughest rival, the father of Leaf’s son and daughter, and Red’s ex-boyfriend,” Yellow continued in monotone. “And Miya’s daughter is supposedly Giovanni’s eldest child, making her Silver’s half-sister, if not full-sister.”

“Yellow, some things are best kept…oh, whatever,” Leaf sighed. “Might as well continue.” 

“Don’t,” said Silver. “We agreed we’d drop this. The past is better forgotten.” 

“Our apologies,” said Hana. “I suppose that after all this time…we want answers. Despite our involvement in Team Rocket, we had only been sent our thrice before, as you all probably recall—never forced to leave home for more than two weeks at a time. We knew Miya and Blue, but not well, and…it never feels right working beside people who barely know you.” 

Ki passed a photo along to the others. 

“Here, we all look like friends,” Leaf said as she traced Blue’s profile. “But we’re all just a bunch of puppets forced to work together towards a cause none of us believe in.” 

“But not anymore,” said Gold. “Soon, we’ll be back where we belong…wherever that is.”


	43. Purple Paw

Year: 2019

Annastasia toyed with the bottle in her hand. Liz’s office had little entertainment to offer, and the woman had been gone for over thirty minutes. The pain in her chest and head was unbearable. 

“Liz will understand if I slip out,” Annastasia mumbled. “I need to check on that egg. I feel it calling me.” 

She sauntered to her bike then rode until she reached the bus stop. In a trancelike manner, she made it all the way to her home in Pallet. She went directly to her bedroom. 

“Hey,” she murmured as she stroked the egg. “You’re warm. That’s good. I would’ve brought you along again, but—” 

The egg began to spin. Annastasia lifted the bedded basket in which the egg rested and placed it on her own bed, using pillows as extra barriers. 

Annastasia’s heart leaped as the egg teetered. She saw a glow, heard a crack, then a purple paw reached towards her. 

“Meeee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: In case anyone’s interested, my Beta Reader Bri (It’s-Bri-Again on Fanfiction.net and Paradoxinyourpantshorse on Tumblr) is doing FANTASTIC edits on my story 'Heroine'. 'Heroine' is the direct sequel of 'Stand by You'. I don’t want to promote SBY toooo much because it also is in dire need of edits…but you can read Heroine without needing to read SBY first (I can always fill you in if you need more context). Bri says she’s edited all the chapters with ‘names’. So, if you view Heroine by Chipotlepeppers on fanfiction.net, you’ll see that every chapter after 13 or 14 (as of April 20, 2019) has a chapter name—those are the edited sections. Anyway, I’m proud of that story ESPECIALLY with Bri’s amazing edits, and if you like this story, Heroine has many of the same themes—even the same characters—but takes place in a different fan-verse. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, the Kudos are so nice:) Please don’t be shy in comments…I can’t improve much without feedback. 
> 
> I’ll post another section tomorrow. Happy Passover/Easter/Break if you have one:)


	44. Same 'Ol

Year: 1996

“So, dat’s the gurl,” Meowth mumbled to James. 

Jessie was across the room, adding a substantial amount of spray to her already-shaped hair. 

“I never thought I’d say this…but I like her,” said James. “I mean, I suppose I always liked her…but she was really mean to me once. She got me kicked out of Pokémon Tech! And she insisted on staying with that bike gang instead of following me. My plan was much more practical. She was my best friend and she broke my heart.” 

“I can hear both of you,” Jessie said as she placed the can on their bathroom counter. “You, Meowth…you’re practically a human. Why is the boss making you stay with us?” 

“First of all, I ain’t no human—I’m a Pokémon through and through—and second…I dunno. I should bring dat up durin de next staff meetin’…”

“Giovanni would rather use his funds on long term projects and new technologies, not on expanding the dorms. That is why it is three agents per room,” James explained. “Since Meowth won’t need a full bed, I say we lucked out.” 

“Hey, who’s ta say I don’t needa full bed? Would yous ratha me sleep on yer face?” 

“I need my own cot,” Jessie stated. “With that new haircut, I won’t be sharing a bed with you anytime soon.” She flicked James’s collar. “But you got a nice face. I’ll admit that much.” 

“James said de same ting about yous, before yous came! Right, Jimmy?” 

“It’s James, not Jimmy, and I was misled,” James defended. 

“How? Did Giovanni not give you my name?” she asked sarcastically. 

“He showed me a picture.” 

James recalled that night, how Giovanni slipped him the picture after telling him that marrying this ‘young woman he endorses’ would inevitably become his fate. The lighting was dim. He swore he saw Jessiebelle—but it was Jessie. It wasn’t until marriage entered the context that he considered how alike the two young women looked—and they probably had zero relations. 

“Who had a picture? The boss? How the hell did he have my picture?” Jessie inquired. 

“He said—” 

James cut off his sentence, recalling how Giovanni had emphasized that he was not to speak of their meeting. 

“Never mind. I was expecting someone different, not you. You and I will make a great team, Jess,” said James. “Just like the old days.” 

Jessie smiled genuinely. Reuniting with James was her incentive to come, and she knew he’d be here because he always talked about how joining Team Rocket would lead them up the road to success. And he hadn’t changed much in her eyes—just the haircut was sour. 

“It looks like a cat cut your hair,” Jessie mused, flipping her glance towards Meowth. 

“Wasn’t me,” the Pokémon replied. “Musta been Jim just tryin’ ta impress. Imma leave yous two alone now.” 

Meowth scrambled. With their Pokémon asleep in their balls, Jessie and James were alone together for the first time since their days in the Sunnytown shelter. 

“I’m really looking forward to having you as a roommate again,” said James, bowing. “I’ll try not to be such a crybaby.” 

Jessie nodded. “You were never too bad a crybaby. Honestly, I cried about as much as you did—but if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll make sure you’ll do most of the crying for now on.” 

“Same ol’ Chainer Jess.” 

“Same ol’ Little Jim.”


	45. Distortion

Year: UNKNOWN 

There was a time when The Distortion world (aka, The Fringe) was just a concept. A ghost story that no one over the age of eight feared. But being in a dark void changed something for the eleven-year-olds, and much of that came from the nature of isolation. 

“I never talked to myself this much before,” said Jay. “Obviously, I talk to myself, or my egg, or Growly, even though they can’t really talk back, not like a human, anyway.”

As usual, there was nothing but quiet. 

“I had a memory,” said Jay. 

“Me too.” 

Jay went cold. The voice was familiar, but its essence was different. It didn’t belong to the person to whom it was supposed to belong. And it echoed. And Jay figured he was alone—had been forever. 

“Like, just recently,” the voice continued. 

“Amb? If you’re there, show yourself. I get freaked when I can’t see people.” 

“Well, I can’t see you either. Is this real?” 

“I dunno.” 

“Fucktards.” 

“Uhhh…well…what was your memory?” 

“You and I were talking with my mom. She was gonna tell us a story, then something hit me. It’s like all my emotions and memories swept away, and now they are coming back.”

“Whoa, okay, so like, my memory was just like yours, except I was with you…not myself…yeah. There’s another memory. But it’s not mine. I don’t think so. I just have it.” 

“Is it about a Pikachu?” 

“How’d you know?” 

“Cuz someone gave me one like that too.” 

“I’m so glad to hear you.” 

“Ditto.” 

“I wanna hear your Pikachu story.” 

“So, I was a Pikachu. I was walking towards a human—a trainer—and I found him lying in the snow. He opened his eyes to look at me, then closed them. I shook him, even shocked him, but he wouldn’t open his eyes or move. Then I was really sad. That’s all I got.” 

“Whoa…okay, so same…except in mine, I wasn’t the Pikachu; I was the trainer.”


	46. Leaf and Delia

Year: 1992

Delia and Rīfu watched their boys make their way to the teacher. Despite their instructor’s welcoming disposition, it was obvious to both mothers that Gary and Ash were terrified on this first day of kindergarten. 

“Ash is friendly; I’m sure he’ll make friends in no time,” said Delia nervously. “Gary too.” 

Rīfu shook her head. “Gary’s a lot of things, but not friendly. Maybe Ash can lead the way for him. That’ll be especially important…” 

Rīfu’s voice trailed off. Delia counted that as the fifth time since they met at her house that morning. She invited her over for tea, hoping that she’d confide. 

“You don’t have to do this,” Rīfu said as she accepted the tea. 

“It’s just tea,” Delia smiled. “No trouble.” 

They drank in silence until Delia said: 

“You seem distracted and sad. I might not be an Aura Guardian like Ms. Kiiroi DeTokiwa, but I can certainly feel that your essence is off.” 

“Two things,” Rīfu mumbled. “One, Midori, Kiiroi, Aka, and I were called to join the next pod. Two, I’m having a baby.” 

“Oh, well, congratulations…that certainly is a lot…must you go? Giovanni is not as cold as many people seem to think. If you explain your situation, I am sure he’ll be accommodating.” 

“It’s not up to him; Sakaki and Madame are still in charge. I don’t think they’ll give Gio the reins for at least another year. Besides, Gio doesn’t like me; He doesn’t like anyone outside his immediate family except you and Miya.” 

“You know I’ll always be around for Gary, but he’ll need you and Midori more.” 

“He and I said we’ll go for a few weeks, complete our mission, then return home. We’ll take Daisy and Gary and go into hiding if they attempt to compel us to stay longer.” 

“I suppose you don’t have a choice.” 

“We’d run away now if we’d had foresight. We’ll need a few weeks to plan our escape and hideout if we need it. It will be okay, but the situation makes me so worried.”

Delia gave the young woman a hug. “They picked you because you’re strong and can handle this. They may be an…intense bunch, but Madame Roketto Boss, Sakaki, and Gio are not as bad as many in and out of our ranks seem to think. They may meet you with compassion. Just a few years ago, when we had our boys, Sakaki defended our requests to stay uninvolved. He may do it again. Though Madame has the final say, she truly does value Sakaki’s opinions.” 

“Midori’s father will watch Daisy and Gary. I’ll do my best to stay in touch, but you know how those missions are…no satellite communication. If I can find a way around it…but if you could just help him out. Professor Oak is an incredibly talented man but asking him to babysit two children for at least a month is not at all like training Pokémon. They’ll need your expertise.”

“All I can promise is my best…and I’ll reach out to Gio if you feel that might help.” 

“It might help, but if you can’t make it sound like I put you up to this. Gio will only care if this is something that serves either your interest or his, and this doesn’t serve either.”


	47. Trophy

Year: 2010

Misty proudly excepted the four-foot high trophy awarded to her by former Champion Cynthia Shirona. 

“Twenty-five years old,” said Cynthia. “This makes you the third-youngest Champion in the Kanto League’s history. You’re also the first Champion to win using exclusively water-type Pokémon and the first to donate 100% of your proceeds to charity. Misty Waterflower, you just made history.” 

“It means a lot that you said that. Thank you,” Misty replied. “I can’t wait to tell Ash—everyone.” 

“No thanks needed; you earned it.” 

Cynthia opened the door to the battling chamber. The young women were greeted by a hoard of paparazzi, waiting to see if Misty would emerge the next champion or if Champion Cynthia managed to defend her title. After the announcement was made, nearly everyone in Kanto and some beyond cheered in the crowds and at the television. Misty’s Pokémon were garlanded with nasturtiums and masses of young children pleaded for her autograph. 

“Ha. I won a league before Ash. Using only my water Pokémon,” Misty mumbled to herself as she and Cynthia entered the famous Champions' Limo. 

“Did you say something?” Cynthia asked. 

“Just thinking aloud…”

“It sounded like you mentioned Ash.” 

“I can’t wait to see his face.”

“Knowing him, he’ll be a steady combination of jealous and proud. Don’t you think?” 

“Yeah. But he’s growing up…slowly…so I think overall, he’ll be happy for me and not jealous. Besides, next year he’ll be up against me if he gets passed the Elite Four.” 

“And it will bother him forever if he doesn’t beat you.” 

“I might let him.” 

“Don’t do that.” 

“I was kidding. But, that’s a year from today anyway. I’m focusing on the now, and now, Ash and I are on great terms. I plan on keeping it that way forever.” 

“Good for you. I love it when people are friends with their rivals. There’s no better way.” 

“I agree. Besides, Ash and I are more than just friends. We’re…” 

Misty looked out the window. There was something going on in her life she wanted to tell someone, a big sister—one who was not named after a flower, but someone who cared and was wise, and knew her well. Someone like Cynthia.

“Are you okay?” Cynthia asked. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m great,” Misty mumbled. “I just remembered something…not really remembered it, since I’ve been thinking about it nonstop…I suppose all this excitement helped me suppress it for a little while…”

“I’ll open the window. Seems like you can use some fresh air.” 

“Yeah, air…and if you have any ibuprofen, it will be greatly appreciated.” 

She handed Misty some Advil and a piece of gum. 

“You know you can tell me anything,” said Cynthia. 

“Yeah, I do,” Misty said awkwardly. “Er, umm, I’d rather not talk about it though.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Incredibly.”


	48. Hatched

Year: 2019

“What are you?” Annastasia asked as she studied the creature. “I’ve never seen a Pokémon like you before. And your aura…it’s not a Pokémon aura…I don’t think.” 

The creature mewed again. It floated towards her. Annastasia gently rubbed the fluff between its catlike ears. It rested its soft, light body on her shoulders. It made her warm. She smiled. 

“Amazing how you remind me of him,” she said. “…I don’t suppose we can communicate.” 

Annastasia felt a message from the creature, not a voice, but a feeling—it was telling her something without words, planting ideas in her consciousness. 

“Right, Jay’s Togepi egg,” she said. “It’s probably ready to hatch too—Professor Oak said you’re the same age.” 

She stumbled into her brother’s room. She pushed away the sadness of seeing his possessions left untouched in his absence and went straight to the glass container in which the egg rested. 

“It’s warm,” she said as she pressed her hands to the glass. “It’ll hatch any moment.” 

“Veeeeeyeeew,” the creature agreed. 

She watched the egg for ten minutes. She was about to leave when it glowed. She lifted the glass canister as the egg cracked. 

“Oh, Togepi,” Annastasia sighed as the Pokémon blinked its eyes. “Oh, if only Jay was here…you’re beautiful.”

“Togiiiii!” it exclaimed, bouncing up and down happily. 

Annastasia took it in her arms. “Togepi, I’m Annastasia—A for short—and this is…well, I don’t know yet. Some other—Pokémon—I think.”

“Veeeemeeeeyeee,” the creature giggled as it tapped Togepi. 

“Be gentle,” Annastasia told it. 

Annastasia watched the clock. Liz hadn’t called, which meant the doctor was busy and likely to stay busy for the rest of the night. 

“We’ll take some time to get to know each other, then go to bed,” Annastasia suggested. “And pick up where we left off tomorrow.”


	49. Kamon

Year: 1991

After twelve hours of train travel, young Rumika arrived in a dingy Sunnytown shelter with six illegal Pokémon and a backpack filled with as much confidential information as a KPD station. After filling out several forms and feeding an elaborate series of lies to the adults operating the shelter, a young representative led her to her quarters. 

“My name is Kamon and I am your RA,” said her crimson-haired guide. 

He held out his hand. Rumika turned away.

“I don’t do handshakes,” she retorted. “I prefer quietness, so don’t speak when you are around me.” 

There was not an ounce of hesitation nor emotion in her tone. She spoke as though she was irritated, though he had done nothing to provoke her. 

“Is there anything you need?” he asked. 

Rumika glared at him. “Not from you. Actually, yes. I would like peace and quiet, cranberry or pomegranate juice if you have it, if not, water with lemon. I take two drops of lemon oil per four ounces of water and I want the potent variety, nothing that I can find at Walmart.”

“We got apple juice, Moo Moo Milk, and chlorinated tap water. And I’ll talk to your neighbors, but I can’t guarantee peace and quiet. Think you can handle that?” 

“Well, I must.”

“Right. Again, I’m Kamon, your RA…Mentor, Senior…I’d prefer if you’d call me ‘RA Silv—Kamon’ and treated me as your elder.” 

“I didn’t come all this way to be ordered around by adults, Silv.”

“My name is Kamon, not ‘Silv’, I’m seventeen, technically not an adult. And you…can’t be older than ten.” 

“I’m nine.”

“And quick-witted, I gather.” 

“Quite.” 

“Like myself.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Hmm. I like you, Rumika. There’s something about you; you intrigue me.”

“I’m not your little sister nor your friend. Now leave, please.”

Kamon headed towards the exit. Before shutting her door, he said: 

“I was thinking that you remind me of my younger self. How unfortunate that is for you.” 

“I don’t get insulted easily, but I like to play games,” Rumika swiftly replied. “And if we are to play games, I assure you I’ll win them all.”


	50. Champion's Prize

Year: 2010

Misty placed her polished trophy into the case her good friend Tracey bought her years ago. Indigo League Champion was not a title she ever thought she’d strive for, but it felt good to accomplish something she knew none of her three sisters ever could. 

“Mist!” 

Misty swerved when she heard the voice: Ash, Pikachu, and a bouquet of flowers moving towards her. She accepted the present as Ash caught his breath. 

“You owe me money too,” said Misty. “We bet sixty.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he replied. “Wanna do dinner instead?” 

“I may have put on a few pounds, but I’m not gonna eat sixty-dollars’ worth of pizza on one date. Now pay up.” 

Pikachu handed Misty Ash’s wallet. She smiled with satisfaction as she retrieved her fair share of the cash. 

“You may buy me dinner as well,” she added. 

“I will,” he wearily agreed. 

“We gotta lot to celebrate. More to ummm…celebrate then you realize.”

She scanned him for a sign of nonverbal understanding, but it was obvious Ash wasn’t going to question her comments. She took his hand. 

“We have something to talk about. I’ve been putting it off, I know I shouldn’t have, but I was in denial for a while, but soon it will be noticeable and I can’t just pretend that nothing’s…wrong,” she said in one long breath.

Ash scratched his head awkwardly—yet worriedly. “Is it something to do with Pokémon?” 

She giggled despite her distress; another reason to keep him around. 

“Nothing to do with Pokémon,” she vowed.


	51. Fuwafuwa

Year: 2019

Annastasia wrapped Togepi in a warm towel and placed him in the petit bed Jay and her father assembled weeks before the latest family tragedy. Togepi’s tiny hands clasped her pinky. She gave him another treat and rocked him until he fell asleep. 

“Meeevee,” said Annastasia’s other companion. 

“Three days, and I still haven’t given you a name,” Annastasia noted. “Usually, I’m so good at this, but you’re a hard one. I wanna give you a name that's meaningful and rare but every time I look at you, I think ‘Fluffy’.” 

“Meeeeeyew.” 

“Fuwafuwa, how’s that?” 

“Meeeyee.” 

“Yeah, I’m not sure about it either.” 

Annastasia and her latest companion left Togepi sleeping soundly in her brother’s room. She walked to her own room, shut the door, lied on the bed, and tried to picture a thousand thoughts. 

“Fluffy?” she wondered. “Nah, your Fuwafuwa. Fuwafuwa. Is that okay?” 

The creature glowed with happiness. Annastasia felt its pleasant aura fill her body. She hugged Fuwafuwa, and for a few important moments, she felt good again.


	52. Delia's Challenge

Year: 1992

Delia’s hand shook as she typed Giovanni Roketto’s number into her video phone.

“It’s been a while since I heard from you,” Giovanni said as he stroked his sleeping Meowth. 

“My apologies, Sir,” Delia replied.

She bowed fervently. Gio raised his eyebrows in confusion and slight amusement. 

“No need for that,” he said. “You’re practically family.” 

“Yes, well, in that case…I request a favor,” said Delia. 

“Go on.” 

“I know that Rīfu and Midori are likely to be called to the next pod—they are some of the strongest trainers in Kanto—and I must make it known that I really don’t want that to happen.” 

“Delia, Delia. Empathy is not inherently wrong, but it is your weakness. They are assets to our efforts. It’d be a waste and a shame to not utilize them.” 

“Rīfu has two children, one the same age as Ash. Those two boys are close, Daisy is coming of age, and Rīfu is expecting another. She will be limited if she goes—not as valuable as you think if she’s constantly feeling ill. Surely Madame and Sakaki know of this and have considered it. It is important to me that you make an effort to sway their intentions.” 

“We might need to leave Rīfu behind, but first we must at least attempt to complete the mission.” 

“Is truly that important? Tell me what this is about.” 

Giovanni handed his sleeping cat over to his assistant, then requested that they leave his office. Once he and Delia were alone, he gathered his thoughts as he slowly sipped the wine Midori acquired in his honor. 

“This is about something more extensive, bigger than anything I’ve ever been involved with before,” he said. 

Despite the nature of her call, Delia smiled as his black eyes lit up from the announcement. 

“Go on,” she prompted. 

“Have you heard of a Professor Ivy?” he inquired. 

“She was in the news because of some discovery she made several years ago.” 

“She’s a very good researcher indeed. Very ill too…unfortunately. But brilliant. She had her daughter Philena later in life; she’s much older than every other active researcher I’ve come across in my search. Finding her was quite worthwhile, nevertheless.”

“I didn’t know she had a daughter.” 

“Philena Ivy works as a researcher in the Orange Archipelago, but her work does not interest me.” 

“But her mother’s does.” 

“Yes. I do not wish to discuss with you the details of her discoveries, but I will tell you that finding the legendary Mew is more important now then it has ever been in the past. Finding it may change the world. Midori, Rīfu, Aka, Miyamoto, and of course, my son Kamon are the best in the world. I can list Rīfu as a backup, but it will be more efficient to have her in the first line.”

Mentioning Miyamoto and Kamon displeased Delia, enough to make her angry at Giovanni for what he did to her almost-family. 

“It’s cruel,” Delia argued. “You’re cruel!” 

“Delia, Delia; you’re overreacting. The Andes can be pleasant at times, and I wouldn’t send her if I thought it might lead to trouble.” 

“You mentioned Aka too. He wouldn’t leave Kiiroi.”

“Ah, yes. Red and Yellow. Always together. I would hate to break up such a valuable friendship, which is why I am having Kiiroi go with them. She has skills and talents I find useful despite her inability to battle.” 

“Well then. I would hate to get in the way of your mission. I suppose I won’t be asked to join them.” 

“You stay home and take care of your boy. That is where your talent lies. Besides…I’ve just about run out of nicknames for my agents. Red, Blue, Yellow, Gold…my very own Silver…and the others, like…Green—or Leaf, as she prefers to be called. Oh, Rīfu. Rīfu ‘Leaf’ Oak has been on my watchlist for ages, and she knew this. She is foolish to think that having another child is more important than my prospective endeavors.” 

“You used to be kind, Gio. What changed you?” 

“Life changed me. It happens to us all. Send Aster my regards.” 

“It’s Ash, and—”

Giovanni ended the video chat. Delia felt like kicking the screen and crying, but Ash was somewhere nearby, and she made a personal vow to never make him share her pain. 

“Perhaps I can find a way to help from afar,” she mused. “It’s the least I could do to help my dearest friends and allies.”


	53. Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for reading, for Kudos, and for the occasional comments:) 
> 
> It's been a full seven days since my last update. I have plenty of notes/ideas for what to do next in the story the trouble is getting it all organized. I have been unfortunately very sick (seizure disorder) and in the hospital on/off so it's been hard to write:( I am not going to put this story on an official hiatus but it may be another 7 days until I get the next chapter up. The thing about seizures is that they make your head scrambled. I'll still be able to answer questions but it might take me a week to get back to you. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this next part:)

Year: 2010

“Well, so…it’s ummm, great of you to tell me,” said Ash. He looked down at the petite teacup, then placed the beverage on her coffee table. “No offense, but I never really liked tea…”

“Yeah, I know…” Misty said absently. “It’ been a while since we sat and talked like this. Just talked, ya know?”

“Yeah.” 

“And um, it’s not 'great' of me to tell you—necessary’ is more like it.” 

“I guesso…since we’re friends and all.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Yeah.” 

“Pikaaaa,” Pikachu whined, pushing Ash. 

“I told you already,” Ash mumbled to the Pokémon. 

“What’s up?” Misty asked. “Got news?” 

“Ah, sorta.”

Ash rifled through his backpack, then handed Misty an open notepad covered with scribbles. 

“I had a feeling Pikachu would bring this up…might as well show you what I was up to last night,” Ash continued. “Ummm….”

Misty could barely decipher the writing, but five words in, she figured out what this was. 

“It’s strangely flattering how this is the first thing you do,” said Misty. “I thought you’d pull on all-nighter panicking but you worked on this instead.” 

“Yeah well, I panicked a little too. Um, so…you don’t have to read it all now—or ever, if you don’t wanna.”

The list had about fifty items. Misty figured this was the most he’d written since they graduated the Pokémon Academy of Kalos in Anistar—PIKA—three years previously. It wasn’t at all what she expected from him, but it did tell her where he stood. 

“You said ‘flattering’,” Ash remarked. “Not ‘weird’ or ‘stupid’ or ‘pointless’ or something else like that.” 

“I wouldn’t lie to you,” she smirked. “I like this, but we are not going with ‘Ash Jr’. No way.” 

“I just wanna consider it. You might take one look at them and decide that ‘Ash Jr’ is the best name ever.”

“Middle name, maybe, and no ‘Jr’ attached. That’s so 90’s.” 

“Ash II?” 

“No way.” 

“Then we should take ‘Misty Jr’ and ‘Misty II’ off the list too.” 

“Definitely.”


	54. Rumika's Apartment

Year: 2019

Soledad knocked on Rumika’s door eight times before she got a response. 

The person on the other side of the door slipped a note that read ‘I’m busy’. 

“But we made an appointment!” Soledad huffed.

She also wrote this on the paper then pushed it back under the door. The written response was ‘Give me twenty’. 

“Twenty what?” Chiri asked. 

“Twenty minutes,” June explained. “Or that’s what I’m assuming.” 

“Annastasia told me that Rumika’s the most accommodating TR spy she knows,” Soledad sighed. 

“We can wait twenty minutes,” said Tamaki. 

“We can play a game!” Zandra exclaimed. “I spy. I spy something red.” 

“Chiri’s hair.” 

“Nope!”

“Soledad’s anger.” 

“Nope!” 

“Stop, I have a headache,” Soledad moaned. 

“Maybe we should just talk to Annastasia. She always knows what to do.” 

The door suddenly opened, scaring several of the kids. 

“Except Annastasia’s in the ICU,” said Rumika. “And I meant twenty seconds, not minutes.” 

“Well that’s a relief,” said Takeshi. “Soledad was about to break that door down with her bare hands. Wait! Annastasia's hurt?” 

“Not hurt, more like—come in, then I’ll explain.” 

The entirety of Soledad’s Army, Pokémon and all, entered Rumika’s apartment. The first thing they noticed was the mess. There were papers everywhere: the ground, kitchen table, couch, desk.

“Take a seat,” she told the children as she swept some papers into a filing cabinet. 

“Where?” said Chiri. 

“You can put the papers on your lap. Just keep them together.” 

They did as she requested. 

“Soledad said you’re a sociopath,” Zandra blurted. 

“She’s not wrong,” Rumika said as she continued to sweep papers into various cabinets and drawers.

“Umm, Soledad didn’t tell us that,” Camille said anxiously. 

“Are you gonna eat us?” Cress inquired. 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rumika responded. “It’s 2:00 pm. I already ate lunch.” 

“Uhhhh…”

“It’s a joke,” said Soledad. “Rumika’s not a killer.” 

“That’s a loose interpretation,” Rumika replied. “But it’s true I won’t hurt you. Besides, I have no motive and all your parents know you’re here, so killing you makes no sense.” 

“Uhhh…well, that’s good,” Takeshi said nervously. “Anyway, we got a lotta questions. Um, Soledad, can you begin?” 

“We want the letters,” she asserted. 

“I knew this would be about that. I don’t have them. I know you think I do—I’m assuming you overheard some family members discussing them privately—but if I did I would have used them to my advantage. I give you, the KPD, Team Rocket, and everyone on this planet my word.”

“Well, Annastasia did say we can trust you 100%...” 

“And has Annastasia ever been wrong?” 

Everyone shook their heads. 

“Well, we didn’t really expect you to have them,” said Soledad. “What we came for was information. Whatever you can give us.” 

“I know,” Rumika replied. “You want to know what was in them, what they’re about, where they might be now, and what I have to do with all this.” 

“Whoaa,” said Tamaki. “How’d you know all that?” 

“I’m the world’s greatest spy.”

“Yeah, all that stuff is what we want,” said Soledad. “Can you give it to us? At least some of it?” 

“Certainly.”


	55. Heart-Shaped Tail

Year: UNKNOWN

“What kind of Pikachu was in your memory?” Amber asked. 

“Kind?” Jay replied. “How do you mean?” 

“Breed.” 

“Uh…I dunno.” 

“Was it Tabby, Short-Haired, Long-Haired, Calico, Albino, Spotted, Mountain, Shiny…”

“I didn’t realize there were other breeds.”

“You’ve been living under a rock?” 

“No, I’ve been living in Pallet Town.” 

“Well…it’s basically the same experience. In Cerulean trainers come from all over the world and so I’ve seen many different types of Pikachu.” 

“The Pikachu was just a normal Pikachu, like your dad’s, except a girl; it had the heart-shaped tail. She also had booties on her feet, mittens, a hat, and a scarf because it was snowing.”

“Eerie. That’s how the Pikachu in my memory was. Or whatever that was.” 

“It was so real, like a real memory.” 

“Ditto. What did you look like?” 

“Um, I dunno. I felt different though, like I was older, but not really old, like not as old as our parents, but older than we are now. The more I think about it I remember…I didn’t like to talk a lot. I really liked Pikachu. I was cold—physically cold. I didn’t feel like Jay. There wasn’t a mirror around so you should be the one telling me what I looked like.”

“You looked like you were a teenager. Dark brown eyes and hair and I could tell you were at least part Japanese. You had a coat, snow pants, snow boots, earmuffs, a scarf—like the one the Pikachu was wearing. I felt like I knew you—not the you-you, but this memory you. Like you were this Pikachu’s trainer. I certainly felt like a Pikahu—or what a Pikachu probably feels like.” 

“Amb, do you think you turned into a Pikachu?” 

“Do you think you turned into whoever that guy was?”

“No.” 

“Well, I don’t either. I think someone messed with our brains.” 

“Yeah, but who and how?” 

“I got an idea.” 

“Does it have to do with the Distortion World?” 

“I’m not sure yet. Gimme some time to think about it.”


	56. James, Giovanni, and Illima

Year: 1996

“As you likely guessed, my purpose for inviting you was to obtain an update on your progress,” Giovanni said as he poured James a second glass of wine. 

“Oh, yes, I had a feeling we’d be getting to that topic at some point,” James replied. “So, last week Jessie, Meowth, and I caught a Shiny Caterpie. It was the cutest thing, it—” 

“I don’t mean Pokémon hunting. I want to know about your progress with Jessica.”

“I-I haven’t yet approached the subject…hoenslty, Sir, I know this is important to you but I don’t think I have it in me. Jessie doesn’t seem interested in me at all.” 

“Have you tried?” 

“Well, sorta…” 

“I can assign you a coach.” 

James laughed. The concept of Giovanni hiring him a dating coach was even funnier when he was on the verge of getting drunk from Gio’s ‘special’ wine. 

“Sir, it’s not that I don’t like Jessie, I do, very much, but…it’s just how she’s…well, I don’t know how to explain it quite…” 

James was slurring his words. Giovanni smiled at this result and encouraged James to continue. 

“It’s that graphic designer you recently hired,” James hiccupped. “The one with that awesome hair—Illima. 

“If Jessie has fallen for him I will see to his replacement immediately. Then there will be nothing in your way.”

“Oh, Jessie hasn’t fallen for him at alllll.”

James hiccupped a few more times. Giovanni grew nervous. 

“Then what can he possibly have to do with it?” he inquired. 

‘Maybe getting him drunk was a bad idea,’ Giovanni thought to himself. 

“Illima’s kinda amazing, don’t you think?” said James. “Hiring him to redo those uniforms and to paint that mural in HQ was just…I wish he could make me something.”

“James, we’re here to discuss Jessica, not Illima,” Giovanni asserted. 

“Well, Jessie and I are buddies. I wish Illima and I could be buddies too. Jessie supports this.”

Giovanni snapped his fingers, waking his Persian. 

“My Dear, I hate to give you such a menial task…but please bring James back to his quarters.”

“Prrrrow?” 

“I will resume this conversation with him some other time.” 

“What conversation?” James asked. “What quarters?” 

Persian sighed and pushed James towards the door of Giovanni’s office. The boss groaned, hating what he had gotten himself into.


	57. Family Ties

Year: 2019

“My story begins when I was four,” said Rumika. “I had just moved from the Galar Region to Kanto along with my parents, elder sister Jessiebelle, our family’s Pokémon, and our staff.” 

“You had staff?” Soledad asked as she adjusted her tape recorder. 

“Cooks, drivers, butlers, maids, landscapers…my family was the wealthiest in both Galar and Kanto. We had dozens of people working for us.” 

“I want staff,” said Tamaki. “Then I’d never have to clean my room again.” 

“It had its advantages.” 

“I can’t remember anything from when I was four,” said Zandra. 

“You’re five,” said Ines. “Of course you can.” 

“Oh yeah…” 

“I have a condition called Hyperthymesia. I can recall almost everything I have ever experienced, including my early childhood,” Rumika explained. 

“I want that condition,” said Tamaki. “Then I can stop failing all my exams.” 

“I'd use it to become the CEO of something,” said Takeshi. “Those people are really smart, right?” 

“Do you use your powers for good or evil?” Chiri inquired. 

“I need everyone to let Rumika talk,” Soledad interjected. “If you want to talk to her about Hyper-whatever, do it on your own time, not mine.” 

“I’ll try to be punctual and concise,” said Rumika. 

“Don’t be too concise; I want all the facts.” 

Rumika nodded. “Moving to Kanto was purposeful for my family. They wanted to be closer to the Morgans. As you know, they are also among the wealthiest in the world. The goal was to merge these families into a single entity through marriage. Jessica—the woman you know as Jessie Morgan, Jay and Annastasia’s mother—had a mother named Miyamoto who was supposed to marry one of James Morgan’s uncles. That engagement was short-lived—they never married nor had children. The next in line for marriage age-wise was Jessiebelle on my side of the family and James Morgan on their side.”

“James was supposed to marry Jessiebelle to become your brother-in-law.” 

“Correct.” 

“But he didn’t. He married your cousin instead.” 

“Correct—since my mother was Miyamoto’s sister, that makes Miyamoto my aunt which makes Jessiebelle and I Jessie’s first cousins.” 

“I’m getting dizzy,” said Zandra. 

“You don’t need to memorize any of this,” Soledad assured her. “Rumika, please go on.” 

“You also must understand that these engagements were arranged,” Rumika continued. “James did not want to be engaged to Jessiebelle. And they were children when they were officially engaged. This was normal in wealthy families. It was a disgrace to not follow the plan, so when Miya and James refused to carry out their families’ plan, it created great controversy. Both were disowned. Miyamoto was a ‘disgrace’ for another reason—she ran away and joined Team Rocket. She also refused to take seriously the role of being Jessiebelle’s Mentaa. As her Mentaa, she was supposed to guide Jessiebelle—give her life advice, teach her certain etiquettes, model the behavior she expected, among other duties. At the very least she was expected to stay in contact. Hence, the letters. But those letters Miyamoto wrote to Jessiebelle weren’t meant for Jessiebelle. In them was a coded message that I was to decipher. The code is a blueprint for a super weapon.” 

“Whoa, back up,” said Ines. “You were five years old…letters with codes…a super weapon…”

“I know it’s a lot to take in. I don’t want to give you information overload, but if you want it all you should understand that it’s a lot.” 

“That’s why I have this recorder,” said Soledad. “We might need a few listens.”

“That’s another thing…I cannot allow that tape to leave this apartment.” 

“What?! We need this!”

“What I’m telling you is top-secret. I trust all you here—mostly because I know you won’t understand all of it—but if the wrong person gets that tape it can mean huge trouble.” 

“I…okay…will you at least keep it here and not destroy it?” 

“I won’t destroy it without a very serious purpose.” 

“Great.”

“Miyamoto knew I would steal the letters she sent Jessiebelle. She was like me: cunning, intelligent, brave. Unfornteuly, those traits didn’t do her any good in the end. When the people she was on a mission with discovered what she had done, they hated her for putting their entire Pod in danger. They didn’t know for years after the fact, though. Ultimately, because Miya created this code, her entire pod had to suffer. It was destroyed, along with herself and everyone else in it.” 

There was silence among the group. Most of them knew that something tragic had happened to some of those people about whom they’ve only heard stories, but no one ever said it in such a specific and raw manner. 

“Why would Miya risk that?” June finally asked. 

“We really don’t know. I do know this: she wasn’t a bad person. Her intentions weren’t ill. Many people admired her and she was skilled at her job.” 

“Obviously she wasn’t that skilled if it led to all those people dying,” said Takeshi. 

“Much of it is a mystery, even to myself. I’ve dedicated a large part of my work—and life—to learning everything I need to know.” 

“Do you know why Amber and Jay are the way they are?” Soledad asked. 

“I have speculations. Before I share these speculations, I must confer with a colleague.”

“Which colleague?” 

“Nanami Oak.”


	58. Hangover

Year: 1996 

“James. James. James!” Jessie said as she poked his back. “I can’t believe you’re not up already. We have a mission, so put on some clothes and get moving.” 

James moaned and held his head. Jessie stomped out of the room. 

“Yous okay?” Meowth asked as he approached James’ cot. “Yous look sicker den a flee-ridden Furfrou.” 

“Uhhh, hangover,” James muttered. 

“Hangover? Yer hangin over what?” 

“It’s…a human illness. Tell Jessie and Mondo I’ll meet you at the van.” 

“Looks like yous need a sick day.” 

“I’ll make it. I just need a coffee.” 

Jessie opened the door to their dorm, slamming the door behind her. James sat up and she thrust a black coffee into his hands. 

“Yer good,” said Meowth. “Jimmy was just thinkin bout coffee.” 

“I know a hangover when I see one,” said Jessie. “When you said you’ve changed since…never mind. Drink the damned coffee and be at the van in ten. I’ll tell Giovanni about your slacking if we have to leave without you.” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” James mumbled as he took a sip. “And thanks, Jessie, if you only knew—” 

“Ten minutes. Let’s go, Meowth.” 

“Yes yer, highness,” Meowth grumbled as he followed her through the doorway. “See ya, Jimmy. Good luck wit yer hangover or whateva yer callin it.” 

“It’s James,” he said before collapsing onto the bed. ‘If they only knew.’


	59. Advice

Year: 2010

“The two of you, with a baby,” Brock stated, looking between the pair. “And I’m the first one you tell.” 

“You’ve known the both of us longer than anyone else,” said Misty. 

“You’re by far our best friend,” said Ash. “Just don’t tell our other best friends that.” 

“Well, I’m not too surprised,” said Brock. “I never talked to you kids about protection—guess part of it’s my fault.” 

“Oh, stop,” Misty said as she pushed Brock. “And this is a good thing. And we used protection…”

“Mmmhmm.” 

“Anyway…” Ash coughed. “Uh, Misty and I are looking at this as a good thing.”

“We’re adults…sorta,” said Misty. “I turn twenty-five soon. Ash is still a baby…but even I have to admit that he’s being very mature about this.” 

Brock nodded. “Good to hear. So…what’s your plan?” 

“Plan?” said Ash. 

“Where are you going to live? Are you getting married? Will you have joint custody? Misty, where will you be having this baby? Pallet? Cerulean? In which hospital? Are you having a baby shower? Who is your doctor?”

“Uh…all we did so far was look at names.” 

“I already took out a trust fund,” said Misty. “And I’ve been visiting tons of doctors’ offices, looking for the right match.”

“Good,” Brock praised. “You know…this is weird, but you might want to look into seeing the doctor Jessie uses.” 

“Jessie? From Team Rocket?” 

“She’s the only Jessie we know,” said Ash. 

“Well, my mother happens to know Dr. Liz and said she’s the best doctor in Kanto,” said Brock. “I’ve had a few checkups with her. I’d say he’s one of the best around. You know the Morgans only go for the best nowadays, especially since they’re also expecting.”

“What? They're having another baby?” said Misty. 

“I thought you knew. James texted me the other night.” 

“How would I know? Jessie and I don’t text like you and James apparently do.” 

“He’s a nice guy. And I dunno…consider Liz; you won’t regret it. Now…it seems like you need help crafting the rest of your plan.” 

“We do. Big time,” said Ash. “We wanna do it right.” 

“Then as always, I’ll be at your side. Just tell me what you need.”


	60. Called Off, Maybe

 

 Year: 1984

It was past midnight. James Sr shut his son’s bedroom door and retreated to one of the mansion’s many balconies.  His wife and a servant greeted him with tea.

“Is Jameson asleep?” Akane inquired.

“Yes, and I turned off that nightlight of his. He stole yet another one!” said James Sr. “This time he didn’t wake…Oh, what are we to do with him?”

Akane turned to the servant pouring them tea. “Would you give my husband and I privacy?”

The servant nodded and dashed off. Akane put her tea on its saucer and faced James Sr.

 “I am having mixed feelings about our decision to unite James and Jessiebelle,” said Akane. “I know the final arrangements won’t be settled until a decade from now, but we should make sure this is what we want before we enter this contract.”

“The Winchesters are the only family in this world whose wealth matches that of own,” said James Sr. “Other than the Rokettos and Kapules, and heaven knows we’re not messing with those imbeciles again. Nevertheless, Jessiebelle is the perfect match for him. She is intelligent and mature and will balance Jameson out. Besides, our marriage was arranged, and it worked out excellently.”

“That is true. Perhaps I am fretting over nothing.”

“What triggered this insecurity?”

“Yesterday James gave me some unsettling news.”

“Oh?”

Akane recounted the previous day:

 _“Jameson! Time for your piano lesson! You get down the stairs this instant!”_ _James’s governess called through the bedroom door._

 _Akane was passing by. “Is something the_ _matter?” she asked._

_“I hate to have to say it, Mrs. Morgan, but Jameson has locked himself in his room and refuses to come out.”_

_James had never disobeyed direct orders._

_“Let me try,” said Akane. “James? Are you okay?”_

_Her voice was softer than that of the governess. James responded with:_

_“No!”_

_“Whatever is the matter?”_

_“I don’t know!”_

_“The boy must be ill!” said the governess. “I shall call the doctor.”_

_“That won’t be necessary,” Akane whispered. “I have a spare key. Watch the door while I find it.”_

_Ten minutes later, Akane forcibly entered the room. James and Growly ran into his enormous walk-in closet. His mother opened the door, grimacing, though she softened her expression when she noted how pathetic her son looked._

_She knelt beside him._

_“You know you were awfully rude to Ms. Akumu and me,” said his mother._

_“I-I know,” James sniffed._

_“Grrrowl,” Growly rumbled as he comforted James._

_Akane sighed and lifted his chin._

_“We told you: no more eye-makeup,” she huffed._

_She took a handkerchief from her pocket and began rubbing. James yelped and pushed her away._

_“Leave me alone!” James shouted as he threw rolled-up socks and shoes in her direction. “Stop being mean!”_

_“You are far out of line!” His mother yelled back. “You tell me what you think you’re doing this instant!”_

_James cowered; he was terrified of his mother’s thunderous scold._

_“I don’t want to be married! I’d rather die!” James cried._

_“Don’t you dare say that! You should be grateful to us for finding your perfect match and setting you up for success,” Akane scolded._

_“I don’t like her anymore!”_

_“There is no reason for this. You must stop this behavior. Understand?”_

_James refused to look at her. Losing her patience, Akane slapped him across the face—_ she didn’t share this detail in her retelling to James’ father _—and James kicked her in retaliation. Akane returned Growly to his Pokéball, slammed the closet door, then the bedroom door, leaving James alone without even Growly to comfort him._

“I cannot believe our Jameson kicked you unprovoked,” said James Sr. “Did he ever attend his piano lesson?”

“Yes, though he was ten minutes late and fresh the entire way through,” Akane said bitterly. “He is obviously mentally ill. We cannot let the Winchesters know; we must fix Jameson before they further interact with him.”

“Will that involve putting off the engagement notices?”

“For now, yes.”


	61. Silver's Safehouse

Year: 1989

Kamon’s safehouse was nothing more than a dark dank basement.

“What matters is that it’s a safehouse and not a trap,” said Yellow. “And I can tell it’s not a trap.”

“I thought your aura let you hear Pokémon, not psychic energies in the walls,” Leaf remarked.

“Scarlet and Crimson are very much alike.”

“Okay…”

Leaf, Red, Gold, Yellow, Silver, and the Waterflower couple tried to settle themselves in the place, but it was no use. With the mildew smell, humidity, lack of windows, blank black walls, and spotty lighting, it was as welcoming as an ancient dungeon.

“How long are we expected to live in here?” Leaf asked Silver.

“One month, at least,” he answered. “According to my associate, that is when the enemy rotates their forces. They’ll be vulnerable. That’s the only time we can strike.”

“No way!”

“Yes, way.”

“There must be better options,” said Hana Waterflower. “What if some of us departed to find a better place? Ki and I have something in mind.”  

“We have that code we can use to inform you of what we find,” said Ki. “We might even find Miya and Midori on our journey.”

“Midori and Miya are dead and you will be too if you leave here,” said Silver.

“They aren’t dead,” said Yellow. “I would know.”

Unlike Red, Blue, and Leaf, the others didn’t know Yellow on a personal, no-work related basis and therefore were hesitant to trust her. She was young and seemed naïve as well.

But this time, Hana and Ki trusted her to the max.

“Ki and I are going to discuss this tonight,” Hana told Silver as she headed to the mangy dorms. “We’ll inform you of our choice early tomorrow.”

 


	62. De Hangin Ova Disease

Year: 1996

“Jessie, I know you’re still mad about what happened yesterday, but I promise you I had a reason,” James said as their TRio sat down for lunch. “If you only knew, you’d understand.” 

“Save it, James. I already know what this is about,” Jessie replied. 

“You do?” James and Meowth asked in unison. 

“It’s about…” Jessie stopped. She hated thinking about this. She nodded her head to the table behind them. 

“Not followin,” said Meowth. “Are yous two hidin somethin?” 

“Jessie, it’s not like that,” said James. “Illima has nothing to do with this…not really…” 

“Look, I don’t care what you are,” said Jessie. “You can be a fucking cat for all I care. But you have no excuse to get drunk when we have missions every day this week.”

“What do yous mean by ‘fuckin cat’?” Meowth inquired. 

“Meowth, just stop talking. James, do you get it? If I can hold it together then so can you. Yesterday was hell for us…making me and Mondo do all the work.” 

“And me.” 

“Meowth, stop talking. James, you have to understand that this isn’t something I’m just gonna let go. If we’re going to work together I need you to invest in the team. Isn’t that what you want anyway?”

“It is, but it wasn’t my fault,” said James. “It was Gio. He gave me a special wine.” 

“Since when are yous allowed to call de boss ‘Gio’?” Meowth inquired. 

“Are you talking about the Boss or some other Gio?” said Jessie. 

“The Boss. I can understand why you wouldn’t get it…but if you really want to know, ask the Boss.” 

“No way. You tell me.” 

“I can’t.” 

“Dis special wine…is it what gave Jimmy de hangin ova disease?” Meowth asked. 

“Meowth, stop talking,” Jessie growled for the last time. “I’m not asking The Boss anything. I’m counting on you to get your own life together. You can’t imagine what I’ve been through. I had to work, now you have to work. Just do it and stop making up excuses and lies.” 

Jessie took her sandwich and left the cafeteria. Meowth and James stared down at their plates, both equally unnerved by the situation. 

“I’m still tryin ta understand humans,” said Meowth. “I like you, Ji—James, but I don’t get what’s goin on and I don’t like it.” 

“It has to do with that ‘assignment’ The Boss gave me,” James whispered. “He invited me to his office last night and gave me this drink that makes me…well, it’s alcohol, and if you drink too much it can make you say things you don’t want to say aloud. I accidentally brought up Illima. Now I’m worried that The Boss is going to fire him or me. I don’t want Jessie to know because I can’t explain all this without revealing the boss’s plans for us.”

“I don’t’ see why de boss can’t just let Jessie inta de loop. I’m in it and he don’t mind.” 

“He doesn’t know you know anything and he gave me strict orders to not discuss this with Jessie. I think he thinks it will ruin the entire endeavor. I’m trusting you to keep this a secret.” 

“I’ve been doin dat fer weeks now and gots no plan to change. As fer de Illima ting, maybe yous should at least tell Jessie bout dat. She already said she don’t mind.” 

“I don’t even know how I feel. I want you to keep that a secret too until I figure it out.” 

“It’s love. What’s dere to figure out?” 

“I just need to learn how to live without inconveniencing the world. When I get there, I’ll let you know. Then I don’t care who you tell.” 

“Sounds good. Now, weeze should catch up wit Jessie before she finds somethin else ta get mad about.”


	63. Chapter 63

Year: 2010

 

Misty watched Delia from the window. The Pallet House was busy, and the hostess and her Mime Jr were only now returning home.

 

“It’s almost 10:00 pm. We should’ve been over there, helping your mom,” Misty said as she lowered her binoculars. “And this is weird.”

 

She slid the gadget under the old sofa she, Ash, and Gary had miraculously managed to get into the treehouse several summers previously.

 

“I asked,” Ash defended. “And I did help before you came over. She said she’d rather me hang out with you.”

 

“Hmmm…I’ll ask her that.”

 

“Go for it. I got nothing to hide. Want some?”

 

Ash offered her a piece of gum. She took it and chewed slowly. Ash took a piece too, but that didn’t stop him from apprehensively fidgeting and darting his eyes around the ancient treehouse.

 

“I’m worried about you,” Misty sighed. “This is a lot to handle. You already have so much on your plate.”

 

“Who? Me?” said Ash. “I-I don’t have much to worry about, just…You know, nothing.”

 

“I swear you’ve lost five pounds just this week. I love you and hate that this is happening—your worrying, I mean.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I really do love you.”  

 

“You don’t have to say that.”  

 

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

“I mean, you don’t have to pretend, for me.”

 

“Ash, I really do like you. And…I wanted this. Not in this order, but I always wished I could end up with someone like you.”

 

“Ditto. How come you never said it before?”

 

“You never said it either. Besides, it was pretty obvious.”

 

“How was it obvious? You dated half our friends before you even thought about kissing me.”

 

“That’s only half true. And since when do you want a girlfriend? Delia doesn’t even know we’re together…I don’t even know if we’re together—or if we’ve ever been more than just friends. Until now. Now we’re parents. Scared parents. Scared, poor parents. No money or plans. That’s why we should probably tell people about this—before it becomes obvious.”

 

“We can get married.”

 

“Piii Pikaaaaa,” said Pikachu, shaking his head.

 

Misty patted him. “Pikachu’s right; shotgun weddings are so 90s.”

 

“How do you know that’s what he said?” Ash inquired.

 

“It was in the manual, the one that you got when you first got your Pokédex.”

 

“And you know I still never read it.”

 

“Mmmhmm.”

 

“Well, like, I wanna marry you. Even if this didn’t happen, I would still want to. And I think everyone knows we’re together. Our friends do, at least.”

 

“Like who?”

 

“Gary.”

 

“I believe that; you tell him everything nowadays. Does he know about our latest endeavor?”

 

“Not yet. It took all my strength not to tell him.”

 

“I have a feeling that when I marry you, I’ll be getting him as well.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“You’re practically boyfriends.”

 

“That’s taking it a little too far.”

 

“I don’t know…you spend more time at his place than mine.”

 

“Well, rivals make the bestest friends. You and I are rivals too; I’m gonna beat you next year after I get passed the Elite Four.”

 

“I almost forgot about all that. It’s not such a great time for publicity.”

 

She sighed deeply. Ash took her hand.

 

“Why not?” he asked.

 

“It’s…embarrassing,” said Misty. “Everyone will be talking about me, about you—being famous probably sucks.”

 

“Well, we’ll just…wing it, I guess. I think we’ll do great…this can be a good thing. I’m kinda excited about this, actually really excited. I’m most worried that I wouldn’t be good enough, but I hope you know that I’ll try. We’re not too poor—I just gotta get back into battling more. I’ll hit the Battle Spots daily and win. I’ll…ask my mom for help. She’ll let us stay here—in the house-house, not the treehouse—and she’ll babysit too, free of charge. I mean, she always talks about how excited she is for grandkids…This is what I wanted too—but like you said; just not really in this order. But this order can be okay. It’ll work.”

 

“Piiiiiiii,” Pikachu emphasized.

 

“Your right; a positive attitude might be the only way to get through this,” Misty responded. “And so that’s how we’ll do it.”

 


End file.
